


Das Drachenblut

by kopfkino



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Skyrim Fusion, Crack, Dragon-Blooded, Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), Dragons, Everyone Is Gay, German National Team, M/M, Magic, and some others - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopfkino/pseuds/kopfkino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the beginning of the fourth Era in Tamriel.<br/>A young man gets caught at the wrong place at the wrong time to find the return of the Dragons, creature most Nords thought to be a legend. Until now. </p><p>Die Mannschaft AU in a world called Skyrim full of magic, romance and quest to save the world as they know it.<br/>(no knowledge of the elder scrolls needed to understand this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Helgen's madness

  


"Damn Imperials."

Thomas opened his eyes slowly as he felt everything move. Snowy trees passed before his eyes. He turned to his right: a guy, probably a nord by his looks, was tied up. He was pretty well dressed, he thought, better than Thomas himself, anyway. His attention was carried away, they were on a carriage, and Thomas could tell those leading it, by their armor were indeed Imperials. He knew the essential about Imperials, they were the head of the continent, making it an Empire. Their capital city wasn't in Skyrim though, it was further south in a country called Cyrodiil, which was their homeland and Skyrim was the homeland of the Nords. 

"Hey you." Thomas realized he was being called. He turned his face towards the blond nord in front of him. "You're finally awake."

Thomas grumbled. These two guys were complete strangers to him. He remembered what happened: He had been on the road for days, trying to get away from Farkreath after his incident when he felt a sword on his back. They had pushed him around screaming "We've got you, _filthy Stormcloak_ ". He realised he was caught between Civil War business. Apparently their leader had murdered the high king. 

He wasn't a Stormcloak, but he wasn't a fan of the Empire either. Actually he really didn't care about the Civil War. Neither sides had done anything for him his entire life, all he remembered since he was a boy was stealing bread to avoid starvation. They rode in what seemed a small town. 

"Helgen" The blond started at the same time Thomas named the city in his thoughts. "Funny, imperial walls used to make me feel safe..."

Thomas rose an eyebrow. The Empire had it's flaws but they acted like it had done nothing at all. It did bring order. That was the least of his problems though, he obviously had been at the wrong place at the wrong time. He shrugged as he heard an Imperial yell: 

"General Tulius, here are the prisoners." 

The guards walked them down the carriage, more like pushed them down. Thomas glared at the guard who returned the look. 

"Ulfric Stormcloak, some may call you a hero..." The General called. The voice was lost by some strange sound from the skies above. That name seemed familiar.

Thomas' eyed widened at the realisation : Ulfric Stormcloak. Shit. The leader of the rebellion had been caught, no wonder they weren't being taken to jail. He turned to see what was expected: a executioner was waiting with an axe sharper than any axe Thomas had ever seen. Shit. 

"Who are you?" Thomas noticed how the imperial guard held a list in his hands. He was tall and imposing, yet this one didn't give him a dirty look like the other Imperial guards.

"Thomas Müller" He replied dryly, looking at the executioner. 

"You're not on the list" He quickly turned to his commander "He's not on the list!" 

"He dies anyway." Had she no pity? He had done nothing to deserve this death sentence. 

Thomas looked up. He couldn't believe it, all these years of sneaking around and never getting caught all blown up because of some stupid rebellion leader. He could behead Ulfric himself. 

"To the block prisoner." He felt his arm gripped by two guards.

"I'm going!" He shouted. The two guards let go and he walked slowly towards the executioner. He thought about his life, he really hadn't had a family, after all he was only 25 years old. He had never fallen in love, never would apparently now. The sound from the sky repeated itself, but Thomas was too concerned with keeping his head to pay attention to it. He got down on his knees and rested his head on the block. He took a deep breath even if his body was shaking. He was scared, no, he was terrified. 

But as terrified as he might have been, he'll never forget anything like what he saw next. 

"What in oblivion is that?!" 

He looked up to find lizard looking creature, black as the night, with red eyes and wings on top of a building. 

"Dragon!" He heard a someone yell.

Could it be? Thomas might not have had the best education but he knew enough. Everyone knew about the Dragon War. 

A period where Dragons tried to enslave the world and roamed the sky, until some brave heroes known as the tongues came to save them all. Tales told about how they defeated the mightiest of dragrons. But they had won, no tale told about present day Dragons. 

Thomas reacted. Everyone was running everywhere including Ulfric and his band. He jumped to his side as the winged creature exhaled a huge breath of fire. Damn it. He wasn't even properly dressed. Screaming everywhere. He turned to see a little girl on the street and automatically got up and ran to her. She was crying, and he could make out her age no more than 6. "Run! Come on" He tried telling her, and the child nodded and turned around away from the Dragon. He could only hope someone would find her.

He turned around to see the soldier who had the list earlier. He was looking right at Thomas and if he didn't know better he swore he was going to run him down on that very spot. To his surprise the young man shouted: "Follow me if you want to live prisoner!" Thomas immediately followed between the fire and the flames. The soldier let him into the keep while the Dragon kept destroying everything. They didn't have  much time until the keep would also fall.

  


"The name's Robert Lewandowski." The young man said as they walked in. "I know a way out. There should be some equipment in these boxes."

Thomas couldn't figure him out. Why was he helping him? He after all, was a prisoner, an innocent one sure, but still a prisoner nevertheless. This Robert seemed to understand his confusion.

"I saw you help the little girl, plus you don't exactly look Stormcloak material. You also didn't run off with the rest of them, and didn't try to kill me. I'm assuming you're not with them. The look you gave Ulfric amused me earlier too."

Thomas chuckled, it wasn't new he was pretty expressive. 

"Thank you." He managed to say as Robert cut his hands open from the ropes. 

"Come on Müller, make yourself useful." 

The blond looked around the chests. One of them had arrows. But without the weapon in questions arrows wouldn't really be effective. Robert came back with what Thomas would have loved to find from the start: A bow. He'd always been good with bows, and he also loved them quite a bit. There was something about the aiming that he'd never been able to put his finger on that fascinated him.

"Want it?"  

"Thanks Lewandowski." Thomas smiled as the Imperial threw the bow towards him. "Now let's get out of here."

* * *

The two men ran out of the cave. Robert had known a way into the sewers to get out. Thomas had grabbed a fallen soldier's armor. He might as well use it whereas the lad clearly wouldn't be able to anymore. 

"I think it's gone, I don't hear more screaming. I have to go back to Solitude, warm them about the goddamn Dragon." 

Thomas looked at the view, he could make out a small town from his eyesight. Robert seemed to notice. 

"You should head to Whiterun, it's not far from here, the dragon might go there next. _They need to know."_

The guy was right, someone had to warn them. 

"I hope our paths cross again, Thomas, may the divines be with you." 

Thomas waved as his friend headed north, whereas Whiterun was west. He quickly jogged there hoping he'd be there before the Dragon arrived before him. 

_  
_


	2. Before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas arrives to Whiterun to inform the Jarl of the dragon but ends up sharing an unexpected adventure with two new friends!

 

Somewhere not far away, the busy city of Whiterun ran it's usual life. 

The city being located rather in the center of Skyrim makes it not too far from anywhere. Perched high upon a rocky hill, high wooden walls protect its casual everyday life from the wolves, mammoths, bandits and other dangers lurking beyond. Grassy plains that surrounding it make it perfect for hunting. Being at it's envied position, lots of merchant happen to stumble across Whiterun, and this is what Bastian loves the most about it. 

Being the _wild heart_ (Carlotta, the bread merchant, loved calling him that) he was, it wasn't surprising to find him outside the city walls looking for adventure. Whiterun's walls were indeed high enough to stop armies from invading. Not that it had ever needed that though. The city's jarl was one of the best. Jarl Philipp Lahm was perfect at it's job.

He sat down on the green grass at his feet. Bastian ran his fingers through his hair thinking how someone could be as wise as him. He had always longed for adventure, he wasn't going to deny it. Growing up with the tales of the Companions inspired anybody. The Companions were a group of warriors responsible of helping people with heavier business than the guards could handle. They held their headquarters in the city. They were rumored to be werewolves though, so Bastian had always kept himself away from them, obeying his mentor.  These tales inspired him to do something more with his life. At least he had become the apprentice of the court wizard. He was _"a natural"_ The wizard had claimed. 

Was it normal to crave for adventure as much as he did? The wind softly against his face, as he realised he had to get the mentioned wizard his errands. He quickly got up and gathered some Lavender. But as he was recovering the herb, he heard a voice. 

"Excuse me--" 

Bastian turned around, if this was a bandit, he was a rather polite bandit. He relaxed when he saw a nord dressed in Imperial armor. 

"Do you know the entrance to Whiterun?" 

Bastian could have laughed, but he knew better and simply pointed behind him, where the bridge was lowered leading to the main gate. The young man rolled his eyes at himself.

"Thanks, Been trying to find that for hours." 

"Are you not from these parts?" Bastian spoke up. 

"No, I just have an important message for the Jarl." Important message? This intrigued the apprentice wizard.

"What's it about?" He tried. 

" _For the Jarl._ " The other snapped as he started walking again towards the gate. 

No way am I skipping this one out. Bastian put the Lavender in his pocket with the perfect excuse to walk into the castle called _Dragonsreach_.

* * *

 

"Why are you in such a hurry Bastian? You'll ruin the Lavender." The wizard grumbled at the young man, prepared to ask him to go get more but his apprentice ran away before he could even say another word. He looked sweaty, clearly had made a run for it while carrying the Lavender. Miro rolled his eyes, he had told him a million times he had to treat the Lavender carefully. This wouldn't work for the healing incantations he had to do. 

"Sorry Miro, see you later!" He had to know what that mysterious young man  _could only tell the Jarl._

He hurried up the stairs and hid in a indoor balcony, from which he had a clear view of the throne room without anyone noticing. Perfect.

"I'm sorry sir, no one sees the Jarl unless it's important." A guard had told the young man as he walked in.

"You don't understand, Whiterun's future depends on this!" 

"Let him in" He heard a voice from his throne chair. "He sounds desperate, I will listen to him, tell me boy, what is your name?" 

The young man bowed his head down. "Thomas, sir." 

"Thomas, what is it?" 

Bastian was watching everything from above and his eyes widened when he heard the word.

"A Dragon sir, in Helgen. Destroyed everything, I'm not sure how many made it out alive." 

Silence had fallen in the entire castle, Bastian knew he wasn't the only one listening. The Jarl got up and the wizard's voice could be heard. 

" _Dragon?_ Are you sure?"

Thomas gave him a look and opened his mouth to reply, but the wizard didn't seem to be waiting for an answer, as he simply turned around and left to his study room.

"The Imperials were about to execute Ulfric Stormcloak, when the dragon attacked." Thomas added instead looking back at the Jarl.

"I'm not even surprised to hear Ulfric's involvement in this." Philipp replied one hand covering his mouth. 

"Sire, I don't think we should put our strength to these dragon fairy-tales. We have no proof." His steward started. Bastian could tell Thomas had quite the temper while he watched the man pierce him with his eyes. 

"I understand your point, but I will not stand idly by while a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people!" The Jarl replied. 

The wizard came back, a book in his hand. "Philipp..." He started.

"Excuse me, what was it? Thomas..? Yes Thomas, this is my court wizard. He goes by the name of Miroslav Klose." Seeing that Thomas didn't recognize the name, he continued, this time talking to his wizard. "We need to find that map, it's a priority now." 

Miroslav looked up from the book. "I believe it to be found at Bleak Falls Barrow." He found Thomas' eyes staring right at him, with an incredibly annoying skeptical look on his face. Bastian's eyes widened: Adventure. 

The Jarl continued: "Thomas, I believe the fact you survived a dragon proves you can handle yourself in battle, I'm afraid i must request something from you. Miroslav has been studying for years a very old document. It belonged to the ancient Nords who used to live here in Skyrim. It's an old dragon burial map, it's important that we have it now."

Thomas shrugged, if it wasn't for that Lewandowski soldier, he doubt he would have made it alive. 

Miroslav looked at Philipp with an unconvinced look, and Thomas seemed even less enthusiastic about it. Miro took a step forward the young boy, and with a surprising calm tone asked him: "Do you even know the way?" 

This was Basti's chance. He couldn't help but yelling: "I'LL DO IT! I'LL GO!"

He hurried downstairs, to face everyone's surprised face. Thomas and Miroslav stood apart to see him walk in. 

"I'll go get the dragon buri- whatever thing." He repeated.

"You're only a boy.." Miroslav started. 

"I look older than him" He pointed at Thomas who raised an eyebrow. The three men seemed to be in disagreement and turned to their Jarl. 

Philipp, who had sat down on his chair again, looked at them with an amused look on his face. He was clearly dealing with children. But if Thomas had survived Helgen, he knew a thing or two about keeping his self alive. He didn't even doubt about Miroslav's abilities, the wizard had proved them again and again. And he would always praise his young apprentice.

"I trust this quest to be enough to make all you three go." 

The three man looked at each other. Bastian let out a nervous laugh, while Thomas simply sighed. He didn't like working with people. They usually made noise and his arrows weren't much of a surprise attack anymore. Miroslav surprisingly nodded and replied: " Very well. "

* * *

 

Thomas walked ahead of the two mages.

Stupid Ulfric couldn't have picked another day to get caught, or the dragon couldn't have picked another day to attack. He took back the dragon thing. It had after all saved his life, even if he was okay with not seeing one for the remaining of his days. He looked back at them both. The younger blond one looked like he was going to die of excitement before even getting there, where the older brown haired one looked far more serious. There was something about the older wizard Thomas couldn't quite put his finger on, besides the fact that he clearly asumed Thomas was a moron. That was only 40% true. He realised he had been staring back too long at the pair a bit too late, he found his feet caught up in a stone and fell over himself. 

He sat up to find Bastian offering him a hand with a grin on his face. He couldn't help but feeling better. He took it and got up. Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad after all. 

Night had fallen and they had set up camp. The fire was cooking some rabbits they had hunted earlier. Bastian and Thomas had surprisingly hit it off pretty well, after all, Basti was the kind of light hearted guy who could bring a smile out of pretty much anyone. He told Thomas about the time he let a buckle of water on top of the Jarl steward's head. Thomas couldn't help but laugh quite loud. 

"That grumpy guy?" He managed to say between the laughter. Bastian nodded laughing as hard. 

Miroslav watched the two as he ate his last bite of meat. He got up and walked a bit away to lay down on his sleeping roll. After the two other lads had calmed down from their laughing fit. Thomas dared to ask. 

"Why's the guy such a serious fellow?" Even if he had wanted to ask, _why does he seem to hate me?_

Bastian grabbed another bite. 

"He doesn't trust easily. It's nothing personal." Thomas could barely blame him, he was similar. "He'll trust you eventually though, don't worry!"

Thomas smiled, somehow he enjoyed being in their company, it was a strange feeling. He couldn't remember the last time he didn't feel... alone. 

The next day went smooth as ever, and Bastian couldn't be happier. He hummed a melody as Miroslav led the party. "Schweini?" The older called him. Basti looked at him. 

"You see the birds?" He and Thomas both looked up in union. Thomas didn't find anything particular about them, they were just birds flying from the mountain. He looked at the young mage to find the same expression on his face. Miroslav didn't even look to figure out the two of them were lost. 

"They're leaving the mountains." 

 _Don't they always?_   Thomas thought to himself. 

"Do you think someone's making them leave?" Bastian inquired. 

"I'm afraid it's rather a question of some _thing_ " and with that Thomas knew exactly what he meant and the image of the black fire breather sent a chill down his spine. 

* * *

 

Night had fallen over them and after climbing a few steps towards the mountains, the weather had turned rather cold. 

"We're getting near" Miro whispered, as he prepared a spell under his hands. Thomas knew magic could be quite powerful, but he preferred to reply on his arrows.

"There will probably be bandits inside, so wait for me to come back." Miro snapped before Thomas or Bastian could even reply. 

Miroslav was no fool, he'd seen what bandits were like many times. They had nothing left to live for and fought like it. He sneaked inside the place: Bleak Falls Barrow was indeed an old nordic tomb. He saw a light as the two voices echoed. Talking about money and how many deaths they took, Miroslav hated bandits. It was the lack of honor that made him puke. He wished he didn't have to kill them but sadly there was no other way, it was either him or them. 

He slowly casted a spell ready to aim at the big guy, the woman next to him would be easier after. He threw a fireball towards him and hit him perfectly. He hadn't lost his touch. He quickly ran to the woman using his other hand to conjure a wall of frost to freeze her. He got up glaring at the two bodies and stopped his magic, he was about to turn around to call Thomas and Bastian when he heard an unexpected third voice. 

"Never should have come here!" 

He managed to glance to what seemed a bandit he hadn't seen about to throw his dagger at him. Miroslav's eyes widened: The bandit fell on him, and he could see blood on his robes, yet he felt nothing pierce him, the blood wasn't his. He noticed the dagger was on the ground and as Miro pushed the corpse off him he could see the arrow on it's back. He glanced to the entrance to find Thomas with his bow.  The man hurried to help Miro up. 

"Are you okay?"

Miroslav nodded slowly. As much as he wasn't expecting someone to sneak up behind him, he was less expecting someone else to save him. Thomas gave him a small smile, hoping Miro would take that shock look out of his face. He swore he could see a tiny line for on Miroslav's face before he turned his back on him. The brown haired guy put his hand the younger one. 

"Thank you. Come on." 

The two of them kept walking down the tomb. 

"Whatcha do to Basti?" Miroslav asked at some point. 

"The truth."

Miro stopped to look at him waiting for a more concrete answer.

"I guessed you needed someone to watch your back, turns out I was right."

Miro didn't seem to hear his reply and simply continued, making Thomas sigh. 

 

They entered a big room. The air felt heavier here and Thomas automatically put his bow up. They walked slowly to find a huge wall written in some sort of old language. While Miroslav inspected the wall, Thomas looked around at the ancient stuff lying around. He picked up a ruby and what seemed to be a sapphire. Not bad, he thought to himself, but he would immediately regret taking it as what seemed a part of the rock next to him seemed to start moving.

Miroslav immediately prepared himself for battle as a reanimated dead body rose from the stone. They both noticed its soft tissues visible from its skin which seemed severely decomposed. The zombie wore an armor that did little to conceal the fact that much of his flesh seemed to be rotting away, exposing the underlying skeletal structure. Thomas wouldn't forget the look they had though. He froze and almost let the arrow drop. Miroslav was the one to react, casting a conjuration spell, creating a huge ice figure who started fighting it. 

He felt someone touch his shoulder, and turned to find Basti. "Thomas!" 

He reacted and nodded as Miro kept throwing fire balls and Basti started planting fire runes, (a spell Thomas had never seen, which consisted of planting magical symbol on the ground and as soon the zombie walked towards it, it'd explode.) He managed to get an arrow to pierce the horrible creature. 

At some point the three of them managed for it to die. Thomas didn't understand how he could be more calm dealing a dragon than with a creepy ass zombie. Also how were they killing _undead?_

"They're called the Draugr." Mirsolav called out. "They seem to have piercing blue eyes, you get used to it." He added. How did he know?

"Who were they?" Bastian inquired

"Most draugr were followers of dragon worshipers in ancient times, called dragon priests. They were trapped in these tombs to wake up after death to keep their masters pleased. As you know young Schweini, Dragons do not belong in the world of the mortal." 

Bastian nodded. The three of them proceeded to look around for the map. 

"What do you make of this?" Basti yelled at Miroslav who kept exploring the wall. Bastian had been looking at the draugr body.

"You continue to amazing me Master Schweini." To which Bastian smiled. He handed the burial map to the wizard.

"What are you looking at?" Basti asked as he got closer, which also caught Thomas' attention who copied the action. 

"This is an ancient wall in the language of the dragons. You see this word here? It says _Fus_." 

"Fus?" Thomas repeated, skeptical. 

"It means force." Bastian replied to his suprise, which earned Miroslav smile. 

"We should get back anyway, the Jarl will be wanting his map. We have a dragon to take care of." The wizard told them getting up, walking towards the exit to have Bastian and Thomas follow him. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading more :) I'll end up adding more characters slowly so be patient :D  
> If you're wondering, this is what Draugr look like : http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121014004445/elderscrolls/images/1/11/Draugr.png  
> I hate zombies and Thomas seems to agree with me hehe  
> Also, a map in case you want to see where everything is happening:  
> https://36.media.tumblr.com/426f7e0a147dd902e2b3984c202d5e4e/tumblr_nicysmngtM1qcvuqpo1_1280.png
> 
> bonus: this is what whiterun looks like: http://www.giannipc.com/josh/guide/sr_atlas_6a-001.jpg
> 
> thank you for taking the time to read this!! :)


	3. Unexpected Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes continue their journey, going back to Whiterun, but only to find a creature has been sighted nearby!

"I'll be with you two in a moment" Miro stopped outside Whiterun's walls. "Mr. Schweinsteiger here ruined the Lavender I had sent to get me earlier."  
Bastian shrugged. Thomas nodded. "We'll go deliver the map then."

The castle was magestic, Thomas thought. It was called Dragonsreach, and got curious about the name. "Do you know where the name comes from?" He asked Basti.

"Master Miroslav says that an old king, probably Jarl's Philipp's ancestor managed to trap him in here. Numinex I believe." Thomas nodded hearing him, so there was a way to tame these creatures.

"My bet is that he was a Tongue, he probably had help from the Dragon shouts."

"The what?"   
Bastian giggled. "You know, Thu'ums. They're words of the Dragon tongue that some old nords used as spells in the Dragon tongue. Quite powerful indeed, it takes a lifetime to master the words of power though. Not even Miroslav has been able to master one. Actually, Fus is one of them." He added.

They were interrupted as they found the Jarl with what seemed a military chief.

"You're back!" Philipp exclaimed.

"Sire, the guard says it was down the southern tower, we can't let it come near Whiterun, we must attack."

"I agree Mesut, gather the men."

The officer nodded and left immediately. The Jarl turned his attention to the two boys.

"You have it, I presume?" 

Thomas handed it over. The Philipp nodded. 

"My guard chief Mesut informs me that a guard has spotted a dragon down south." 

Bastian and Thomas both had a surprise look on their face. They had just been there, coming back from their trip. Bastian realised.

"Miroslav!" He screamed and turned around to grab a sword. "He doesn't know, he can't take a dragon on his own!"

Thomas nodded as he put a hand on his bow behind him and followed Bastian who was already running out of the building. Before opening the room he glanced back at the Jarl who nodded in approval.

* * *

 

Miroslav couldn't help but love the outdoors. It had always been his favourite place to be, the wind blowing in his face. It felt right. He bowed down to pick up some herbs but grumbled to find they were all ruined. He walked a bit further the path to glance at the southern watchtower. He noticed the obvious lack of guards which made him uneasy: Whiterun's towers were usually well armed and guarded. Nonetheless, Miroslav wasn't exactly useless, he was a master of the arcane and powerful spells. If any bandits tried something at him he'd be ready. 

Or at least he thought he'd be, because his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a cry in the sky. _Such an unusual cry_ , Miro thought to himself, and it didn't take him long to figure out what was near. He started walking towards Whiterun as common sense told him, but it was too late. He saw a shadow before him and turned around to find the majestic legendary beast that was landing before him.

Miro would have lied if he said he wasn't scared. He was, that creature had the power to burn towns and kingdoms apart yet he couldn't help to be intrigued by it. The dragon however didn't take long to notice the small Breton before him. He flew up in the sky again and aimed to throw fire at the mortal. Miroslav responded in time and put up a magical shield. He cursed as he felt the shield weakening as he fell on his knees. He felt pain coming from his arm and deduced he was probably hit. It was then when he was relieved, as he head Mesut Özil, head military chief order an attack. 

The soldiers attacking the dragon seemed to make it forget about Miroslav, who managed to crawl away from the beast. "Miroooo!" He looked up to find Bastian with a sword. Since when did _Bastian_ used swords? even if it didn't really matter. Checking his right arm, his robes had a small stain of blood. He would survive. He looked behind Bastian to find Thomas with wide eyes. Hadn't he already seen one of these before? He got up with Bastian's help and tried talking to the bowman. 

"I thought you'd seen a dragon before?" 

Thomas didn't take his eyes away from the beast, who had easily defeated half of Mesut's small union of men. 

" _It's another one._ " which made Miroslav share Thomas' expression.

This was in fact not a black dragon with red eyes. It had more of a brownish tone. He was also considerably smaller even if it still was sized enough to murder everyone. 

"Today you meet your end Dragon!" Mesut yelled at it, which made Thomas snap back. They could try to kill it, together. He looked at Miro's arm and before he could say anything the wizard shook his head "I'll stay behind." He started as his other hand conjured a healing spell. 

Bastian was already near it hitting it with his sword. Thomas took an arrow out and pointed it to him. Where would a dragon's weak spot be? He knew with men it had to be the head, he had to figure out what elves' were, he added as a mental note. He took aim of the neck and shot. It pierced the dragon perfectly, yet it still threw fire at his enemies. Thomas watched in horror how the dragon grabbed a guard with it's mouth and chewed on it, leaving it's mouth filled with blood. How were they ever going to beat this thing?

The dragon had flown up to the top of the watchtower, most likely to catch a breath. He noticed how Bastian hurried inside the tower.  _He's going to get himself killed_. Thomas couldn't help but follow him. The stairs were half broken and Thomas wondered how Bastian had gone up so fast. When he heard Bastian casting spells he grumbled. _Magic_. 

Bastian was at the top in front of the dragon. He thought he heard the dragon speak something but alas, he was too busy wielding his sword and casting fireballs at it. He felt relieved when he saw an arrow land on the head of the creature. He glanced to find Thomas already aiming another arrow. Basti charged towards it with his sword. He managed to hurt one of his scales.

"It's hurt! Try aiming there!" He tried warning Thomas.

The dragon tried flying up again, but Bastian got a grip on it and next thing Thomas knew: Bastian was on the dragon as the two of them flew away. He couldn't even aim anymore afraid to hit the young mage. The only logical thing to do was to go down the stairs. Bastian was an idiot, a brave one, but still an idiot. 

Up in the skies, Bastian kept the dragon busy. He hit it as much as he could without falling off. When he felt the dragon getting tired, it had no other choice than to land. As he got closer to the ground he saw Mesut's men raising their bows. "Shit." He whispered, and desperately tried to find an escape route. When it was close enough to the ground Bastian threw his sword and jumped off the beast to fall and roll on the grass. "Now!" He managed to scream as he fell, and it was like Thomas had read his mind as he was already aiming at the wound Bastian had inflicted earlier. He let go of the arrow and everyone saw it pierce the wounded dragon which made it crumble before them. Thomas walked towards it. It was dying. Victory, bloody dragons could be slain. He glanced at Miroslav helping Bastian on his feet, who appeared to have fully healed. It was then when the dragon spoke: 

_"Dovahkiin! No!"_

Thomas looked back at the dragon whose skin seemed like it was burning, triggering some sort of magical transformation. It was turning into some sort of yellow looking glow. It got worse. The lights were coming right at him. He felt it somehow sneak inside his body. He looked at it's hands that were now glowing and he noticed his feet were barely touching the ground. If he had been tired, this energy the dragon had released made him at ease. It was almost making him drowsy. Thomas could have fallen asleep if this effect had lasted longer, but he didn't, because when he blinked, the glowing had faded and he was standing next to a dragon skeleton. He looked up and found everyone staring at him rather than at the dragon. Well that's new. He looked at Miroslav and Bastian, who even them, shared the same expression as the rest of the guards. 

"You... you are dragonborn, aren't you?" A guard dared to talk.

Dragonwhat? Thomas looked as surprised as the rest of them. Obviously that was not supposed to happen, he had supposed that the glowing lights had touched everyone however, that clearly wasn't the case. 

"My father used to tell me tales of dragonborns, they could kill dragons and absorb their souls. That's what you did, wasn't it? Why didn't you tell us?" This guy wasn't helping at all. A sense of fear took hold of him. _A soul?_

To Thomas' relief it was Mesut who spoke next: "You should report back to the Jarl, before assuming stories of the sort." 

He wanted to reply but Miro beat him to it. "Let's go." He grabbed Thomas by the arm and pulled him after him. His voice was cold and dry yet his tight grip expressed a surprising concern. Thomas couldn't help but follow the wizard as he dragged him. Bastian followed immediately.

* * *

Thomas had thought going back to Dragonsreach was a priority but they had stopped in a small house on their way there. 

"Do you want something to drink?" Bastian offered the pair, it was obviously his house, but Miro ignored him. He had brought out what seemed a ridiculous amount of old tomes, yet this time, Thomas hoped Miroslav would have an answer. He was nervous, he even wished he hadn't felt that glowing aura around him. At his surprise, after a while, a smile drew itself on Miroslav's face, much to Thomas and Bastian's relief. 

"Interesting." He looked at Thomas. "Looks like you there's _actually_ more to you than that old bow." 

Thomas didn't know how to take that comment, that _old bow_ had saved the wizard, but then again it was the one that Lewandowski one had given him. Better than nothing. He chose to remain silent, which let Basti reply.

"Did you find something?"

Miro nodded. "We have found ourselves a Dragonborn." He continued as he didn't take his stare off Thomas, which made the latter look away. 

Basti's eyes widened as Thomas remembered the guard from earlier. 

"I have no idea what a Dragonson is." He mumbled. 

"Dragon _born_." Miro corrected him.

"Thomas, have you ever shouted?" Basti asked shyly. 

"Shouted? As in the dragon shouts you mentioned earlier? You said it look a lifetime to master them?" 

Miroslav couldn't help but smile. "That only applies to mortals." 

Thomas was about to lose it. Now he wasn't even mortal, what next? Was he going to transform into a dragon? Miro seemed to pick up how upset Thomas was, and sat down next to him and put his hand on his shoulder, ready to explain everything." 

"The word Dovahkiin, as it is known in the Dragon tongue, is a combination of the two words 'Dovah', meaning "Dragon", and 'kiin', meaning "child", which is typically translated to 'Dragonborn'." 

"I am a child of the dragons?" Thomas never knew his parents, but he always imagined them to be quiet folk. Miroslav laughed at his question which surprisingly help Thomas relax.

"No, I assume you're familiar with Akatosh, the god?" Thomas nodded. "Dragons are his invention, and at the dawn of time, he gifted men with the most unique gift. Some individuals would have the soul and blood of the Dragon in them. Tales told of old Kings who had this ability, there hasn't been a Dragonborn known in a while, your appearance when the dragons return is probably no mere coincidence."

Thomas nodded as his brain understood everything he was telling him. 

"A Dragonborn possesses the ability not only to absorb the souls of slain dragons, but to thereby absorb knowledge of their language, thus learning in a short time what it would take other Tongues a lifetime of intense training and study to achieve." Bastian added, "You should try it out."

Thomas looked at Bastian, then at Miro. "He's right, you do remember the word we found at the tomb? It was a word of power."

"Fus" Thomas whispered mentally, looking at Miro, who seemed to read his mind and nod. He gave him a warm smile. "Go on." 

Thomas got up and turned to the empty part of the house. He wasn't sure what to expect, or what to do for that matter. He concentrated on the word and let it go from his mouth. _FUS_

He felt the building shake lightly, and found the things on shelves that had been there were now on the floor. Bastian let out a happy grin. 

"You are Dragonborn!" 

Thomas couldn't believe his eyes. He felt Miro's hand on his shoulder. "I think it's time to talk to the Jarl."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read this :)) 
> 
> Sidenote: Bretons are a race of men who are more gifted with magical skills, so I think Miroslav would fit these better, while Thomas is a Nord, the home race of Skyrim.


	4. A Test Of Character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two new characters introduced!  
> The adventure continues as Thomas must find out more about his newly discovered powers and most importantly, what he's meant to do with them.

"I believe you should go see the Greybeards." Philipp nodded as Miroslav finished telling the story. Thomas didn't have to ask as Miro was already explaining.

"The Greybeards are a secluded cult who stay on the top of the mountain to the west. That is the mountain called Throat of the World. They study the way of the voice, the dragon way of shouting." His voice was incredibly soft and patient, Thomas was surprised.

"There is something else however, to get to their fort on the top, you must climb the 7000 steps that are bewitched."

Thomas rose an eyebrow. Miroslav put his hand on the young man's shoulder and leaned close to his ear so no one else could hear. 

"You will be tested. It is however a test of character rather than a test of skill, be true to yourself and you will be fine." The wizard smiled softly. 

 _Can't you come with me?_ Thomas wanted to say but didn't. 

"I'll go with you." Thomas let out a smile as he heard Bastian's voice behind him. Miro sighed, 

"I guess it would be useful to persuade you otherwise, Mr. Schweinsteiger" 

Bastian smiled. "I am ready for this, I've learnt everything you've taught me, even caught up with a couple more." He replied as he shifted the show the sword at his waist. Thomas was glad, he at least had two friends. That's more than he could have ever hoped for in a while. 

 

The pair walked down towards the gate with well set armors on both of them. They had told Miroslav they'd come back right after with the information these so called Greybeards had. Thomas liked having Bastian around, but he would have rather be walking with the older wizard. At least, he would see him again, he smiled at the thought. What? Why was he smiling thinking of seeing the wizard again. He was kind of an ass when he came to think about it. He remembered the chill he felt down his spine when he had whispered in his ear.

"What's so funny?" Bastian noticed. Great, and to make it worse, Thomas' cheeks turned red. Basti seemed to want to ask further but he was glad when the other man dropped it to make this less uncomfortable. 

They traveled for two days before arriving to a small town. It seemed to be the entrance to the 7000 steps Miro had mentioned. Bastian suggested to stop at the town for the night and wait until the morning to start climbing, what seemed to be an incredible idea to Thomas. They walked inside the small inn, talked to the inn keeper and rented a room with two beds on it. 

Thomas figured there could be no harm done by having a drink. He and Bastian started drinking as Bastian told Thomas his dramatic origin story. 

"I never really knew my parents. All I remember is Miroslav as i grew up, he saved me you know. I've gathered fragments of the story over the years, I must have been a small child, but the short story resumes that my parents were both bandits, sometimes I think they have to do with the dark brotherhood. (Thomas shrugged at _the dark brotherhood_  mention, the truth about his own past wouldn't be relevant right now.) But Miroslav was nearby, and he took me in and I became his apprentice." He continued. At least he hadn't been alone, Miro had been somewhat of a father to him. 

"What about you? Where did you learn to use that bow so well?" Thomas shrugged. He didn't feel like remembering his tragic family story. 

He was about to speak when a tall man opened the door and fell inside. Thomas swore he was drunk, but the guy started asking "Please help me!"

It was Bastian who got up and ran to the tall blond to help him. "What's wrong?" 

"They took my hazelnut chocolate spread!" He whined and Thomas couldn't believe his eyes, was this guy serious?

"We'll help you, who took it?" Bastian replied. The man sat down with them, incredible anger coming out of him. 

"It's that pest, _that horrible scum_ , I bet he's with the thieves guild. He came this morning telling me he wanted to buy rare products in the area. I told him everything from my store was on sale MINUS the chocolate spread. I love that spread so much, you don't understand." When Bastian nodded slowly it reassured that he did understand, he continued. "When i came back, I found all my things moved around, and the chocolate spread was gone. IT WAS GONE! my sister left that pot for me to enjoy while she went to Riften. I need it back!" He shouted. 

The Inn-keeper looked at the man and scolded him: "Manu, you'll scare the few guests this town still gets."

"Any ideas on where he went?" Thomas asked, giving in. Manu nodded "I figured he's camping by the mill but I can't take him on my own, I've never even used a sword before." 

 

The three of them walked towards the mill. His hand on his trusted bow, Thomas looked around. He could only hear the water current near them. 

"You brought friends Neuer." A voice spoke. 

Manu seemed surprised, he looked up and yelled "Give me back my chocolate!" A shadow moved and Thomas immediately aimed an arrow and the shadow froze. 

Thomas couldn't keep but laughing a bit at the irony of all this, he was about to murder a man because of a hazelnut chocolate spread. 

"Give us back the spread." Bastian yelled and the shadow giggled.

"I already ate it all." 

Thomas felt the horror on Manu's face and was scared the guy would charge at the shadow and beat the guy to death, but he was quicker, on top of the shadow he spotted a rope holding a part of the mill. He took the arrow and shot it to break the rope. The wood fell down on the shadow and Thomas hurried to find the thief passed out. After looking through his robes he found the chocolate spread. It was labelled 'Nutella'. 

"Nutella?" Thomas asked as he threw the thing to Manuel who caught it. 

"My sister's invention." Manuel looked so pleased Bastian and Thomas couldn't help but laugh with him. 

* * *

 

The next morning seemed promising, no clouds ahead and a warming temperature. Thomas wanted to believe he was ready for the test Miroslav had promised him. They took the first step of the mountain before they heard a voice calling from behind. 

"Wait for me! Can I come?" 

The pair turned around to see the young Manuel running towards them. "I may not be the best fighter, but i know how to cook and keep us warm." He begged. 

Thomas looked at Bastian with a 'your call' expression, and Bastian nodded. "Why not".

"One condition" Thomas added. "You have to pay us with that Nutella of yours." 

The smile on Manuel's face dissipated and Thomas turned around laughing and started walking up. Bastian gave Manuel a wink which reassured him the bowman was only joking and the three men took the first steps towards the Greybeards. 

 

They had walked for hours, and Thomas wondered if maybe Manuel was his test. Nothing else unusual had happened. They decided to set the camp for the night and Manu had offered himself  to cook. Night came upon them and Thomas looked at the stars laying on his bedroll. He felt happy to have friends, he had forgotten what they felt like. No, he had forgotten what it was like to want friends. He smiled, but the smile quickly vanished when he heard the wind whisper " _Dovahkiin_." Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. He looked towards the road and heard it again. " _Dovahkiin.._ "

He sat up. It could be no mere coincidence. He sat up and gripped his bow, you could never be safe enough. He walked slowly towards the road who was pitched black. A chill down his spine warned him to be cautious. He then heard it. A cry. It was no ordinary cry however and Thomas recognized it right away. A cry from his past. Who was doing this?

"Thomas?" 

He turned around to see the blond girl. The same girl who had taught him everything he knew, how to kill in the most effective way every assassin had ever dreamed of. His eyes narrowed: He hated her. She was the one to blame for his miserable youth. But something wasn't quite right, she had died, he had seen it with his own eyes. And the cry he heard was hers. He automatically took his bow and aimed,

"Do it."

A voice was inside his head. Thomas looked around, but no one was to be seen. "What is this?" He yelled.

"Do it." The voice replied in his head, but Thomas knew better "No" He whispered. "I didn't kill you the first time, I will not do it this time." He put his bow away and looked up at her. Thomas blinked: She had vanished.

"I'm so not in the mood for this" He grumbled and walked the down path again, to find Bastian and Manuel.

"Where were you?" Manuel seemed calm quite the contrary to Bastian. 

"I'm not sure.." Thomas admitted. 

"Miro told you didn't he?" Bastian's voice had a tone of upset. "This mountain, it picks one of the travelers and plays with your mind with the worse memories to put you to the test. You should have been ready!"

Thomas smiled: "Considering I'm still alive I guess I did well?"

Manuel looked confused: "How come Thomas was the one to have the experience?" 

Bastian shrugged: "Dunno. Let's get out of here though."

Thomas couldn't think about anything else than the girl he had seen. He wasn't surprised the mountain picked her as his worst memory. It really was. 

Bastian stopped when they saw a fourth man walking towards them. 

 

"Ah, the holy trinity." 

Bastian prepared his magic before Thomas or Manuel could even move.

The man ignored him though, he walked beside them checking them out. "It's an honor really." He added, with an excited tone. 

He glanced at Bastian. "I greet you, _Courage_ ," then looking at Manuel,  " _Loyalty_ " and finally rested his eyes on Thomas to whom he calmly added "And _Spirit_." 

The three boys looked at each other in disbelief, as the man walked towards Bastian. "I hear you're trying to get to the Greybeards, are you not?" 

Thomas interrupted him. "Who are you?" 

"I am called Lukas, that's how the mortals know me anyway, but that is not important." The man looked at Bastian and smiled. "You're not quite what i expected from what I've heard." 

Bastian blinked. "You were expecting me?" 

Lukas sat down. "Me and my kind have powers, we can look into the past, into the future, I've been told great stories about the Holy Trinity--" He stopped at Bastian's utter confusion.  "Forgive me, you don't know what I am talking about, do you?"

Manuel shook his head as Bastian and Thomas looked at each other. 

He looked at Thomas. "Have you defeated Alduin?" who simply gave him a stare. "Who?"  

Lukas nodded. "It is as i feared, I am far too early indeed, forgive me my king, however we will meet again." He winked at the three of them. 

"You're not part of the mountain's bewitchment?" Thomas dared to ask. 

"Oh no, you've passed the test, didn't you? well you should have, the _spirited_ person should not have problems with this. You only had to prove you were true to yourself." The three of them blinked.

He walked towards the darkness. "Until soon." 

 

If Thomas had been creeped out by the whole Dragonborn thing, this beat it by far, however, he was pleased, as he saw the fort from a distance.

He told Bastian and Manuel to wait outside, as he probably guessed these guys didn't enjoy company, you know, considering they lived on the highest mountain of the continent. 

He walked in the fort. Made of stone and of strange markings on the wall, he struggled to make his presence noticed. He was lrelieved when an old man approached him instead.

"Dovahkiin, it is quite an honor."

Thomas nodded. "I'm looking for answers."

The old man agreed and Thomas saw 3 more old men gathered around. 

"What do you know of the words of power?" 

Thomas replied, "They're some sort of magic shout." 

"Correct. They are magic forms in form of the Dragon tongue. As you are Dragonborn, you possess the soul of a dragon and have the born ability to learn these words of power with your instinct. What would take the best of us a lifetime, would take you minutes to learn." Thomas nodded remembering Miroslav's words. 

"We will now train you Dragonborn, do you know any word of power?" Thomas nodded "The word for force." _Fus._

"Very well, we will teach you the other two words for it, as you may see, the Thu'um are divided in three words. Each voice you master will give the shout more strength."

Thomas watched as the old men transferred the same glowing light he had seen when his body had absorbed the soul.

"'Ro' translates to Balance, and 'Dah' translates to push, this shout is now completed, it should prove to be extremely powerful for you to use now. You should be able to push anything that stands in your way."

Fus Ro Dah, Thomas remembered mentally. The old man spoke again: "We must ask you to try this shout, please, Dragonborn." 

Thomas nodded, a greybeard stood in front of him. Thomas hesitated, he after all was still an old man and if this shout proved itself to be as powerful as the greybeards talked about.. "It will not hurt him, do not worry."  Okay then.

Thomas took a breath and let out _FUS RO DAH_

He would never forget what happened next, a huge force came out of his entire body and pushed the poor old man into the air to fall a few feet from them. Thomas blinked. 

"It is our honor Dragonborn." 

 

"There's something else" Thomas asked before leaving. "The dragons coming back, what do you think it means?" 

"Who is Alduin?" He added, rather innocently, remembering Lukas' words, earlier. 

"Alduin is an immensely powerful dragon. He is the self-proclaimed First-Born of Akatosh, the god of Dragons. Yes, he was indeed the first Dragon on these lands. But Alduin grew proud back in the days of the first era and chose to forsake his proper role as World-Eater in favor of conquering the world for himself and his fellow dragons. There were tales about him returning however."

"World-Eater?"

"It is told in the legends that Alduin feeds on worlds and ends them, yes." 

Thomas nodded trying to hide his absolute surprise. The old man was so calm about the whole issue. 

"The sighting of the World-Eater could only mean the end of the world as we know it." 

"Let's hope he's still dead then" Thomas tried to say, trying to make himself feeling better. 

"Your destinies may be more entwined than you realise, but that will be all for today, young Dragonborn." 

And Thomas led himself out.

 

He walked outside to find his friends looking at the horizon and really hoped this Alduin hadn't returned, however, a part of him knew he was probably wrong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help but adding some Manuel/Nutella which is the true otp of all tbh 
> 
> As always thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it!


	5. The Blades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and his friends meet an interesting pair. They seem to know more about this dragonborn business + put Thomas to the test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't seem to stop writing, lolol.  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter :)

They had finally reached the road back to Whiterun, it would take them a day maximum to get there. The three of them walked in union, Thomas had of course told them everything these Greybeards had said to him. 

"I've never heard the name Alduin before" Manu admitted, to receive a pat from Basti. "It's okay, neither have we."

Thomas couldn't wait to go back and get more answers with Miroslav. Something told him he probably would know who this Alduin guy was. 

 

Miroslav nodded at the name. "Alduin, the world-eater.·

"That's what the Greybeards called him." 

Bastian was showing Manuel around the town while Thomas had to talk about this to the wise wizard. 

"This may be bigger than a few dragons. I have a friend at the College of Winterhold who may help us. We should go there next."

"The wizards?" Thomas blinked. "They only let mages in." 

Miroslav looked at him. "Indeed, Mr. Thomas." and with a smile added. "I do consider myself a mage." 

Thomas laughed nervously at his own stupidity. "Tell Bastian and your new friend, Manuel is it? to gather some provisions. This trip will be far north." 

"You'll be coming then?" Thomas couldn't help but show his excitement which seemed to amuse Miro. 

 

"You're a wizard too sir?" Manuel asked Miro.

"I am called Miroslav." He replied. "It's nice to know by friends have been under protection." Which made Manu blush. 

Thomas walked ahead of the three with only one thought on his mind: How was his destiny intertwined with the dragons? He didn't ask for this, yet it was waiting for him. He didn't noticed when the wizard caught up to his side.

"Something is bothering you, and it is not Alduin." he stated. No point in denying something Miro probably knew. 

"On the steps, we met a man, yet this was no ordinary man, he seemed to know about the future and our pasts. He called me _Spirit_ , called Bastian _Courage_ and Manuel _Loyalty,_ and the Greybeards hinted that my destiny.."

"Considering you made it back in one piece I assume you passed." 

Thomas looked to his side. Miroslav was looking at the sky, funny things these wizards did. Miroslav continued. 

"The tests are designed to find the darkest part of yourself and put it against you. All you have to do is to follow your principles. For example, if a thief considers stealing gold necessary, yet doesn't feel right stealing jewels. As he is tested, there will be jewels ready to be stolen. If he does take them, going against his principles, he will fail."

How did he even know this? 

"As for the man calling you Spirit, I have no idea." He admitted. "I must say I have come to find Bastian as one of the bravest man I have ever met, however. Perhaps this man, simply knows things. Spirit may refer to one being determined, and showing vigour."

Thomas nodded, and as he was about to open his mouth, he was interrupted by an arrow shot right before his eyes. It landed on a tree in front of them. The company stopped and Bastian drew his sword out.

"Identify yourselves." A voice came out of the woods. 

Bastian spoke. "We seek no quarrel, we are simple travelers."

A brown haired man in an armor walked down the trees. "And where are you headed may I ask? We've heard rumors of a Dragonborn travelling across Skyrim. If I were him, or her-" He laughed at the four of them. Thomas' eyes widened. The word was getting around. He was about to say something when this time Miro beat him to it. 

"I repeat sir, we offer no trouble and expect none in return." 

"Mats, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Another voice was heard from behind. A smaller blond came behind him. "You can't randomly pick on travelers like that."

The guy named Mats sighed. "I wasn't going to _hurt them... yet_."

Ignoring his friend, the blond man spoke to Miroslav: "I apologize, my friend has quite the temper." 

Manuel laughed at this which made Mats glare at him. This caused Manu to immediately stop and Bastian to stand in front of his friend in a protective stand. 

"Mats" The blond grumbled again, and looking back at Miro, introduced himself. "My name is Marco and this is my friend Mats." 

"I am Miroslav." The wizard replied softly. 

"I'm Bastian, and this is both Thomas and Manuel." the young man added, considering Manuel didn't stop staring at Mats with a scared look on his face.

Marco continued. "You should be wary of the road, mercenaries wait for distracted sheep to be stabbed."

Thomas rose an eyebrow. Sheep? Miroslav replied. "Where are you headed yourselves?" 

Mats replied this time. "We're hunting." and Thomas could feel Manu's face get worse. Marco however ignored his friend. "We are making our way to Winterhold for er- business."

"Why don't you come with us? We also headed to the College." 

What was he doing? Thomas and Bastian gave each other a look. Mats didn't exactly look pleased either. Marco seemed to miss it. "I would love to. We can offer a couple of skilled swordfighting." 

"Very well then." Miro smiled as he and Marco started walking together and Bastian, Thomas and Manuel kept a nice distance from Mats, who simply grumbled. 

 

They had set camp at night and Thomas managed to sneak to Miro's spot. He whispered low enough so only Miroslav could hear. 

"Do you think it's wise to have mercenaries with us?" 

Miroslav nodded. "Keep your friends close, and your enemies even closer, if in fact, we are dealing with enemies. They wont attack us, I can assure you. Trust me." 

Thomas looked into his eyes and found no other answer but to agree. He heard Manuel ask Marco about his life. "So you know of the Dragonborn?"

Thankfully, no one noticed Thomas freezing at those words. 

"We don't know _the_ Dragonborn, we are looking for someone like him though." Everyone stared at Marco except Mats, who kept his own business.

"Why are you looking for him?"

"We remember what most don't - that the Dragonborn is the ultimate dragonslayer. He's the only one that can kill a dragon permanently by devouring its soul."

"Can you do it? Can you devour a dragon's soul?" Thomas noticed Manuel was looking at him. Shit.

Marco's expression changed. 

"What is he talking about?" 

Thomas mentally cursed and looked back at Marco. 

"The Greybeards seem to think I am of dragon blood." Now the talk had even sparkled Mats' attention. 

"I'm part of a group that's been looking for you... well, someone like you, for a very long time. If you really are Dragonborn, that is. If the Greybeards seem to think so, you must be promising. Before I tell you any more, I need to make sure I can trust you." Marco stood up and walked towards Thomas. 

"I absorb some kind of power from dragons. That's all I can say." _  
_

"This is no time to play the reluctant hero. You either are or aren't Dragonborn." Mats added from behind. Miro stepped in this time. 

"What do you know of the dragons?" 

Marco started "Dragons aren't just coming back, they're coming back to life. They weren't gone somewhere for all these years. They were dead, killed off centuries ago by my predecessors. Now something's happening to bring them back to life." Looking at Thomas he added: "And I need you to help me stop it. I've visited their ancient burial mounds and found them empty. And I've figured out where the next one will come back to life. We're going there, and you're going to kill that dragon. If we succeed, We'll tell you anything you want to know."

Thomas looked at Miro, begging for guidance. 

"If you are Dragonborn, you might be our only hope." Marco started again. 

"Let's go kill a dragon." Thomas sighed which gave Marco a satisfying look. He was starting to think there was no way out of this one. 

* * *

Winterhold had a well earned name, it was covered deep in beautiful white snow. AS soon as they were near the town, Marco threw a look at Thomas "Come on, it's behind the town." 

Miroslav however grabbed the Dragonborn and pulled him behind so no one else could hear. Miroslav put his hands on both of Thomas' shoulders. Thomas couldn't help but notice the short distance between them.

"Be careful." Thomas was freezing from the cold weather yet he found a warm feeling come out of his heart. Was Miro worried about him? About what could happen to him? He smiled softly and nodded. He hoped he wasn't blushing. Miroslav returned the smile and continued "I'll take Manu and Bastian with me to the College library, I'm expecting to meet you here later, understood?" 

From a distance, Bastian watched as Miro talked to Thomas. "I've never seen him like this before, he's usually so reserved. I even thought he hated Thomas at first." 

Manu sighed. "Well Thomas is really nice, I don't see why anyone would hate him."  and Bastian couldn't help but agree.

 

As Miro and the two walked towards the bridge, Marco, Thomas and Mats walked to the mountains. The snow barely let them see a thing with its thickness.

"Come on. Hurry. We might be too late." Marco hurried. The arrived to see the burial site intact, but not for long. The three of them looked up to find a black dragon howering above them.

Mats turned to Thomas. "What the hell! Look at that big bastard! Keep your head down, let's see what it does." Mats pushed them both down and hid behind a few rocks camouflaged by bushes. 

Thomas had recognized it, how could he not, it was the same black dragon that saved his life back in Helgen. The dragon approached the buried place and a magical force started. The Dragonborn realised the Dragon had used a shout, a _Thu'um_. The three soldiers watched in shock as a skeleton emerged from the ground and it's red skin was restored. The black dragon seemed to greet it in his tongue. 

_"Sahloknir, ziil gro dovah ulse!"_ His voice was deep and dark as his own skin. Thomas swallowed slowly. The other Dragon replied. 

_"Alduin, thuri! Boaan tiid vokriiha suleyksejun kruziik?"_ He was able to make out the name. Alduin. Thomas had to see him better, he took a step closer. However he didn't see Alduin, he only saw the red dragon in front of him, yet the voice continued. 

_"Ful, losei Dovahkiin? Zu'u koraav nid nol dov do hi."_

Maybe Thomas wasn't very skilled at Dragon tongue. Bastian would have figured out what he had meant, but he did know when he was spoken to. Alduin had said the word ' _Dovahkiin_ ' which he remembered Miroslav explaining meaning Dragonborn. He turned up to find the red eyes looking straight at him.

" _You do not even know our tongue, do you? Such arrogance, to dare take for yourself the name of Dovah."_

Thomas couldn't believe his ears, he wasn't talking Dragon tongue anymore. He would have replied, but fear had taken over his body, intimidated by the beast. Alduin talked back to the red dragon standing next to him: 

_"Sahloknir, kill these mortals."_ and the mighty dragon flew away, leaving him to the red dragon. Thomas pulled out his bow as Marco and Mats rushed after him. 

"What now?" Mats yelled. 

"We kill the damn dragon, before it kills us! Unless you have a better idea?!" Marco sassed back. 

The two soldiers took out their swords as the dragon moved it's wings to fly. Thomas aimed arrows at it, shot and missed. He was too fast, having him on the ground would be far easier. _The ground_. Thomas ran threw the snow and into the burial spot. He looked at the sky and prepared himself for when the dragon was close. 

"Wait for my signal" He yelled at Marco, who looked back annoyed. "What signal?" 

You'll know when you see it, Thomas thought. Here it was coming, the dragon had taken the bait and seen him without defense. It was coming right at him when Thomas mentally rehearsed to let out _FUS RO DAH._ He could imagine the pair's face when his shout came out. 

The unrelenting force shout pushed his huge body, and staggered it as planed. The dragon was forced to land to recover. He took a glance at Marco and Mats who were far more impressed by the shout than the dragon itself. 

"Now!" He managed to scream, and the two soldiers snapped back. He aimed more arrows towards it, as the dragon struggled to fly away. It never did know, and Thomas knew life had left him when he crumbled to the ground. 

Thomas walked towards it and what he expected happened: the soul found it's way to his body and the warmth he had felt the first time returned. After the event, Marco and Mats were both speechless. Marco managed to find a few words: "So you really are... I... it's true, isn't it? You really are Dragonborn. We owe you our allegiance."

Thomas stared at the skeleton of the dragon.

"You owe me some answers." He replied without taking his eyes off it. Marco nodded.

Thomas turned towards him. "Who are you and what do you want with me?"

"Mats and I, we're the last members of the Blades. A very long time ago, the Blades were dragonslayers, and we served the Dragonborn, the greatest dragonslayer. For the last two hundred years, since the last Dragonborn emperor, the Blades have been searching for a purpose. Now that dragons are coming back, our purpose is clear again. We need to stop them."

"The Blades?"

"Exactly. Nobody even remembers our name these days. We used to be known across Tamriel as the protectors of the Septim Emperors. Those days are long gone, though. For the last two hundred years, we've been searching for the next Dragonborn to guide and guard, as we are sworn to do. But we never found one. Until now."

"What do you know about the dragons coming back?"

"Not a damn thing. I was just as surprised as you to find that big black dragon here." Marco looked at the sky. 

"I've seen that dragon before.." Thomas admitted. 

"Really? Where?" Mats intervened. 

"It was the one that attacked Helgen, when Ulfric Stormcloak escaped from the Imperials."

"The leader of the rebellion? I heard about that. Interesting. Same dragon... Damn it, we're blundering around in the dark here! We need to figure out who's behind it all!" Marco restarted "My guess is that the Thalmor are our best lead. If they aren't involved, they'll know who is." 

"The Thalmor?" Thomas knew the Thalmor were elves, but he didn't see the connection between them and the dragons.  "What makes you think the Thalmor are bringing dragons back?"

_"_ Nothing solid. Yet. But my gut tells me it can't be anybody else. The Empire had captured Ulfric. The civil war was basically over. Then a dragon attacks, Ulfric escapes, and the war is back on. And now the dragons are attacking everywhere, indiscriminately. Skyrim is weakened, the Empire is weakened. Who else gains from that but the Thalmor?"

Thomas nodded. "Let's go back to Winterhold." And the trio set out. 

* * *

Bastian sat outside the library door. The College was beautiful, illuminated by magic in every room. Miroslav had told him many times about the place, it was after all, where he was trained, but his words didn't make justice to the beauty of the building. 

Miroslav had taken Manu inside and he needed a break from all the walking. He had been surprising that Manu had no problems entering. In fact, the mages had been understanding, they too, had worries over the dragons returning.

"It's quite cold here isn't it?" Bastian jumped and turned around to find the boy from the mountain sitting next to him.

"You?" He asked. 

"You remember me! I am pleased." The boy showed a grin.

"Lukas, right? What do you want?" Bastian replied.

"Oh, I'm here to help, I assure you." There was a certain tone of honesty in his tone that calmed Basti down. The boy was wearing the most peculiar set of robes, and he couldn't deny he had never seen such a beautiful face before. Without thinking, Basti asked:

"Are you an angel?" 

The question made Lukas blush. "Such kind words, I am sorry to dissapoint, I'm simply gifted with the powers of visions, like the rest of my kind."

"You see the future?" 

"The future is always changing, as there is many futures to explore, but yes it is part of my powers, I can also see the past. People underestimate the past, many answers lie there."

Bastian nodded, "I guess the future is scarier. I'm scared for Thomas' future more than mine. Do you think he'll be okay? Being a dragonslayer and all. Even master Miro seemed worried as we walked here. He seems rather desperate to find answers." 

"The Spirited one? He'll be fine" Lukas laughed.

"Whatever future you may see?" He dared to ask, but Lukas knew better. Bastian stood up and helped the angel-looking guy as well. 

"We cannot tell you about these things young king." Lukas took a step towards him.

"Why do you call me-" Bastian started. 

The door made a noise warning the man behind it. Manu came outside with Miroslav behind him. Bastian looked at them and quickly looked back at Lukas, who was gone. He sighed. 

Maybe my mind is playing tricks on me, he let himself think, as he hurried to find Thomas back in Winterhold behind Manu and Miro. 

 

 

 


	6. Diplomatic Immunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Mats are sent on a mission to find out more information about the dragons + New character introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I love reading your comments and I thank each of you for reading my super story on crack, you're the best!

"Miro didn't find anything we didn't already know." Manu sighed.

The gang had reunited at the Winterhold inn after eating a well deserved meal. 

"The Thalmor are behind this, I'm certain. And if they're not.. they probably know who is." Marco ranted. 

Bastian spoke up. "Well they're not exactly friendly, I doubt they'd willingly give us information like that." 

Manuel turned to Basti: "Why not?" 

"The Thalmor hate humans, rumors say they take prisoners and torture them for leisure. It's awful." 

"That's why we are going to infiltrate their embassy." Mats spoke up.

"What?" Thomas replied. 

"We need to find out if they're behind this." Marco backed up his friend who added "It'll be you and me Dragonborn. You should be the one to look, I can get you in, I have a contact in there."

Thomas looked to his side to Miro, waiting for an opinion, but got none. He nodded as everyone got up for bed. 

They had rented 3 rooms. One for Marco and Mats, one for Basti and Miro, considering they were the only ones who had known each other their whole lives, and the last one for Manu and Thomas.

Thomas was the first one to drift to sleep. He found himself standing in an old graveyard. No one was around, he could have yelled and no soul would have found him. A sense of loneliness crept upon him. He couldn't stand that feeling anymore. He walked a few steps before he noticed he was being watched.

"Astrid.." his eyes narrowed when recognized the silhouette.

"You can't run from who you are." She smiled.

"I'll never be like you." Thomas needed to believe he could be more, so much more than what she had taught him. But Astrid didn't seem to care.

"If you're not meant for it, how come you show increible talent for it?"

"No! I don't want that type of talent."

Astrid then started walking towards him and Thomas felt the need to run, however he couldn't move his legs. "Let me go!" He shouted at her, but nothing happened. He could hear her laughing at him. 

 

"No!" 

"Thomas."

"Leave me alone!" 

"Thomas!" 

Thomas' eyes opened wide. Miroslav head was on top of his with eyes filled with worry. He gripped on his robe as the vision of Astrid vanished. 

"Calm down, it's over." 

His voice was so relaxing, his breath slowed down and his heart rate decreased. The grip on his robe also weakened, as he let him go. He turned to his side to find Manu with a terrified look on his face.

"I thought something magical had gotten you, so I called Miro." He admitted.

"Nothing magical here," Miro replied to Manu and helping Thomas sat up, added. "Just a bad dream."

Thomas ran his fingers through his hair and found it covered in sweat. He rubbed his eyes as Miro sat on his bed.

"If you need something, anything, I'd be glad to make you a potion." The was a certain concern in his voice which almost made Thomas' heart skip a beat. 

He felt the familiar warmth coming from his heart again. 

"Thank you." Someone cared about him, he had friends who cared if he had nightmares. "Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me, I don't think I'll have more trouble."

"Very well." Miro and Manu went back to bed as Thomas closed his eyes he thought of Miroslav to let a smile draw itself on his face. 

 

 

"I'm so sorry I'm late" Thomas burst through the door from his room almost falling on the floor hoping to see his friends, but instead found only Mats and Marco. "Where's everyone?" He searched the room for Bastian. 

Marco softly said:  "You overslept, and seeing as you weren't even having the same destination decided to go back to Whiterun."

Thomas felt his heart drop. He had hoped to see Miro before he left. 

"Don't look too happy to see us, really." Mats growled at him but the Dragonborn ignored. Marco reassured him:

"We'll go back to Whiterun don't worry, you'll see them again." 

 

After Marco telling them the meeting point after the embassy was Whiterun (which made Thomas really glad) the pair took the road to Solitude.

"Solitude?" Thomas repeated. 

"Don't tell me you don't even know Solitude?" 

Mats gave Thomas an annoyed look and sighed. 

"It's the capital of the Empire here in Skyrim, where the King got murdered by Ulfric Stormcloak. Central affairs going on in every corner of the city." 

"Have they crowned another King yet?" 

"With what heir? Poor Lady Elisif, having your child kidnapped and murdered and then your husband dead. I wonder how she's still holding it together."

Thomas' stomach sank at those words. 

"Did they ever find the child's body?" He inquired. 

"The lost prince? Oh no, but it's obvious I mean, why do bandits want childs? Think about it. He was the only heir to the throne, I bet my ass the Stormcloaks are after this. Guards searched around the kingdom day and night. No trace of him was ever heard of again. Big scandal really. No, the dynasty ended when Ulfric shouted King Torygg apart." 

"Shouted? As in dragon shouts?" 

"He's one of the nords who mastered a word. Don't look so worried though, I doubt he'd cross the Dragonborn. He may be a traitor but he's not a stupid one." 

"You're not with the Stormcloaks I take?" 

Mats smiled. "They murdered my family when I was a boy. Damn right I'm not." 

 

They walked into some stables. They were indeed outside of the majestic Solitude. The walls were high up and Thomas thought he'd never seen such a beautiful sight. The entire city was built on a natural arch over the sea. Boats were docked at the bottom and seemed at their best. 

As they got in, Mats didn't hide the huge grin on his face. An elf walked towards him. They hugged and then the elf cupped his face with his hands to give him a kiss.

"I've missed you Benni." The brown haired whispered. 

"As have I." 

Thomas looked around to give the two a moment. It wasn't for long though, because Mats turned following Benni behind him.

"Is this...?" The elf started. The man was in fact what seemed to be a Thalmor elf. 

"The one and only Dragonborn." Mats confirmed. Thomas awkwardly nodded.

"It's an honor, I am Benedikt Höwedes." 

"So what's the plan?" Thomas couldn't help but petting the horse beside him. He always had had a thing for horses.

Mats replied. "We're getting you in a party the embassy is hosting. All you have to do is wait for my distraction to get in the kitchen with Benni. He'll give you your bow there, you know, in case you run into an unwanted party or something." 

"Here are your ball clothes." Benni threw a bag a Thomas. 

 

He was already sick of these Thalmor, he followed the ball room to find a glass of wine. He had eavesdropped on a couple of guards who were better on what could hold better a torture ceremony, Nord or Breton. Mats better hurry up with this distraction of his. 

His mind wandered off to what Miroslav could be doing at the moment. Probably reading a book or casting a spell. Thomas didn't understand why thinking of Miro made him feel better, but as long as it worked, he wouldn't stop. He almost missed the crowd at the party gathering around a serving girl, who seemed defending herself. He turned to Benni who made him desperate signs to follow him. 

 

They walked in the empty kitchen. Benni gave Thomas his bow and arrows, as well as a Thalmor guard outfit. 

"In case you get unwanted attention." 

Mats hurried in laughing. "I managed to go the funniest distraction _ever_." 

"I'm sure you did" Benedikt pulled Mats in for a kiss, who at his turn deepened the kiss. Thomas took a look around planning his next move. 

"I'll be going then" Thomas warned the kissing pair and turned around, but was stopped by a grip on his arm. It was Mats. His tone low, to avoid Benni hearing, he started.

"Listen er.. I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention Benni to Marco, you know, about... _us._ You see, Marco hates Thalmor and can't see beyond his hate. I don't blame him, he's got his reasons. But Benni's different, he's on our side, but Marco can't see that. I love him."

Thomas nodded "Yeah, sure." 

"You're the best" Mats gave Thomas a friendly pat. "Go on, found out about those bastard dragons, I'll see you back in Whiterun at Basti's. We'll give you your armor there."

 

Thomas walked down to end up in a big room. The coast was clear, but where to go? Who was he kidding, he had no idea what he was doing. He chose to walk up some stairs to find bedrooms very well decored (elves were after all known for having the most spot on fashion style) yet without any relevant information. He grumbled. 

As Thomas walked back the stairs, he stopped dead at the sound a couple of voices. 

"But, I need that money! I earned it. I have my own expenses you know..." 

"Silence! You are most useful, but do not presume." Thomas guessed the second voice belonged to a Thalmor officer of some sort. 

"But no one else has brought you such valuable information, have they? André, he's talked, hasn't he? He knows where that guy is you're looking for, he told me himself."

"Everyone talks, in the end. Now, I have work to do. Leave me to it, if you ever want to see the rest of your payment. However you can make yourself useful and bring me my dagger. I left in my room. I'll be downstairs with the prisoner."

Thomas realised he was on the stairs to the bedrooms. He mentally cursed as he found the footsteps getting louder and louder. He put his hood over his head and looked down as the man walked pass him. He was about to call victory and walk away when the voice behind him called him.

"You there. I don't think I've seen you around before." 

Thomas turned around to reveal his human face. The man's mouth dropped. 

"Wait, the Thalmor don't let Nords be guards, you're an impostor."

Thomas wanted to beg the guy not to tell the authorities on him, it would have spared his life. But when the guy opened his mouth to scream, he had no other choice but to place an arrow to his neck. 

He found another stairs leading downstairs and guessed the Thalmor officer had walked this way.

He advanced carefully, making the less noise possible and could hear from a distance a scene going on.

"Stop. Please. I don't know anything else. Don't you think I'd have told you already?"

The familiar voice spoke: "Let's begin again."

"No, wait! I was just... catching my breath... why wouldn't I tell you again? I don't even know anything... There's a man. He lives in Riften. He could be this Gözte guy you're looking for, but I don't know. He's weird and seemed kind of crazy. That's all I know."

Thomas couldn't take listening to this any longer, he wanted to shoot an arrow through the Thalmor officer but the elf seemed to leave the room. 

Thomas walked down to find the prisoner passed out in his cage. He couldn't help but feeling bad for him. A table next to his cell drew his attention. He hurried and opened the first file on the table:

**_Dragon Investigation: Current Status_ **

_**We anticipate a breakthrough in our efforts to uncover the party or power behind the dragon resurrection phenomenon. An informant has identified a possible lead, whom we have brought back to the Embassy for a full interrogation. The subject, André Schürrle, is obstinate, but by all indications is holding back the information we seek. I have authorized Intermediate Manual Uncoiling - I do not expect more will be necessary, unless you feel time presses.** _

_**I know you prefer to be present for the final questioning; I will inform you immediately when the subject is fully receptive. Two days should tell the tale.** _

_**I have placed the prisoner in the cell closest to your office stairs, for your convenience.** _

Thomas looked back at the prisoner. So is that why they want you mate? The man seemed to have his body covered in bruises and he didn't even want to think what the Thalmor had done to this poor soul. He looked on the table for a key, and found it. However Thomas stopped at the file under the key.

**_Thalmor Dossier: Mario Götze_ **

He took the key and opened the file. 

**_Status: Fugitive (Capture Only), Highest Priority, Emissary Level Approval_ **

**_Description: Male, Nord.  
_ **

**_Background: As we are still in the dark as to the cause and meaning of the return of the dragons, I have made capturing Götze our top priority, as he is known to be one of the experts in the dragonlore of the Blades._ **

The blades? Wasn't that Marco's organization?

**_Mario Gözte remains our best opportunity to learn how and why the dragons have returned. It cannot be ruled out that the Blades themselves are somehow connected to the dragons' return._ **

**_We have recently obtained solid information that Götze is still alive and hiding somewhere in Riften. Interrogation of a possible eyewitness is on-going. If he is indeed in Riften, he must not be given an opportunity to flee._ **

Thomas mentally noted: Riften. He grabbed the key and opened the cell. He helped the young lad sitting up. 

"No, please, I told you everything I know!" He mumbled.

"It's okay, I'm not Thalmor. I'm here to help you get out." Thomas tranquilized him. "André is it?" Thomas pulled out his fancy Thalmor clothes he had wore for the party earlier and handed them to him.

The blue eyed man looked up and nodded. A weak smile drew itself on his face. 

"I know a way out." 

 

The pair traveled back to Whiterun. Thomas was dying to share his new found information to his friends. He had found out the Thalmor knew as little about the dragons returning as much as they did, but they did have a lead on who could know. And on top, the guy was a Blade, he'd probably help his teammates right? Even if Marco had never mentioned him. André was actually a pretty nice guy, the pair talked quite a bit. André was from the city Riften, the same city the guy he'd read on was from. However, Thomas thought it wise to not mention his torture sessions. 

They walked up the steps to Basti's house. He knocked. His heart was eating him alive, he could feel the joy of seeing everyone again. No reply. Was he remembering right? Marco did say the meet up was at that house, right? He looked up to see the way to Dragonsreach. 

Might as well.

The pair walked up and opened the door to the castle. He saw Manuel and Philipp on the throne room.

"Manuel!" Thomas let out with an enthusiastic tone, but Manuel didn't smile back when he turned around to see him. Something was wrong. 

"What?" Manuel was about to reply when Bastian came out of the room behind them. 

"Thomas!" The boy let out. "You're back." Even Bastian couldn't hide the worried tone on his voice. It was even shaking. 

"What happened?" 

Bastian looked at Manuel, at Philipp, who nodded and then finally back at Thomas. 

"It's Miroslav, he's missing."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dramatic music*  
> Cliffhanger! 
> 
> also Thomas loving horses sounds so in character is always relevant.
> 
> I also apologize for any mistakes!


	7. A Hunting Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Miroslav missing and in danger, our hero has nothing else on his mind else than to bring him home safe... even if it means confronting his painful past.

Thomas walked as fast as he could with his armor set in place and his bow ready to kill. He was ready to save Miroslav from whatever they wanted him for. He couldn't help but feeling guilty. It was his entire fault Miro had been taken in the first place. 

He turned back to catch a glimpse of Basti. He'd never seen Bastian as serious before, and he knew the same thoughts must have been going through his mind. Thomas waved at him and shot him a reassuring smile. Bastian smiled back.

It was hard to admit, but Thomas was glad Basti had come along. It made him feel safer, somehow. 

* * *

 

"What do you mean he's missing?" Thomas had meant this to come out calmly, but it ended up being quite loud. "He's a goddamn wizard how can he be _missing?"_

Bastian tried to calm him down. "I know you're upset." 

"Damn right I am! No one saw anything? No one helped?" 

Thomas looked behind Basti to find Marco and Mats. They nodded. "We went to his house and we found a note. We never even notice until he was gone." 

Bastian turned back at the pair as he glared. Thomas asked for the note, but before he could get his hands on it, Bastian stood in the middle.

"What are you doing?" He had a cold tone, but he couldn't stop thinking of Miro, what had happened? He jumped to Marco and grabbed the note. 

**_Dragonborn,_ **

**_We've got your little wizard pet._**

**_If you want him back, he'll be waiting for you at **Cragslane Cavern.**  
_ **

**_Come alone or he dies._ **

A hand symbol was on the bottom of the page and Thomas knew exactly who had sent the note. How did they know he was friends with Miroslav? Then again the organization who had sent this note had spies everywhere. Every-bloody-where. 

"You need to think this through, calm down." Bastian warned him. 

Thomas felt a pat of his back and turned to André. "He's right mate, if someone's smart enough to trap a mage, who knows what they're capable of. You need to plan this."

"I can't leave him!"

"You can't fall into their trap either." Philipp continued. "You are, after all, important." 

" _Miroslav_ is important." Thomas corrected. 

"Let me come with you" Bastian added. "I care about him greatly, he's always been there for me. I want to return the favor."

Philipp added. "You're not getting out of here without Bastian. We've all talked about it." 

 

* * *

They slowly crept into Cragslane Cavern, they could find an entrance easily enough without being detected. However, he knew this wasn't going to be easy. It was never easy with these people, yet he had an advantage no one else had, he knew how they thought and acted. 

A familiar face walked passed in front of them, and Thomas pushed Bastian down. He watched the man walk away. He noticed he went with another man. 

"Nazir and Veezara" Thomas whispered. 

"You know them?" Bastian asked back. Thomas froze. He couldn't deny it anymore, no matter how much he wanted to.

"We have history together, I doubt they know I'm the Dragonborn though." 

"You sure?" 

Thomas completely ignored him, as he spotted a cage a few steps down. Miroslav. His eyes widened, the poor wizard was on the floor, possibly passed out. "Miro..." He let himself mumble. Bastian was looking a Thomas, rather than at their friend. 

"You care about him." Thomas looked back at him, who had a puzzled look on his face. "You do, don't you?"

What a silly question. "Of course I do, you'd worry about me if i went missing wouldn't you?" 

Bastian shook his head. "No, not like that I mean, you _care_ about him." 

Thomas realised what Basti meant. His mouth opened but didn't find the words to reply. He could only remember the times he felt the warm feeling coming from his heart when he was around. 

"I don't--know" 

"I think you do." Bastian teased. "It's alright, your secret is safe with me, now let's work out a plan to save him. My magic is useless, it's like there's something near that's eating my magicka, magic is useless without magicka. It's the power that gives mages their power. My best guess is that's how they caught Miro."

"When did you turn into such a pro?"

Basti laughed, then Thomas continued. "They can't see me, but they don't know your face. You're gonna go to that man and tell him you want to join the Dark Brotherhood. Tell them Astrid sent you. If they ask about her, tell them you know she's dead. I'll go free Miro, when we're out simply tell them you want to start right away and that they should give you a contract. Give out a false name while we're at it."

Bastian's mouth opened wide. "The Dark Brotherhood? Are you serious? The assassins guild? That's who we're dealing with? Astrid? What name could I possibly give?"

Thomas looked away ashamed.

"How the hell did you have _history_ with them?" 

"They found me as a child, and since I proved to have a certain kind of talent with the bow to... _well assassinate_ , they kept me. Trained me to be a murderer, but I didn't want that for me, so I ran away. " 

"Just like that?"

Thomas sighed, he was going to tell him everything. 

"There was this 'contract', you know, people pay and you kill the target, but this time, someone payed to have the Emperor of Cyrodiil dead, it didn't work out though, Astrid, our leader, betrayed us. She gave me away to the guards hoping the head of security would leave the dark brotherhood alone but instead burned down the hide out. A few of them survived, however. The brotherhood did, but I couldn't keep doing that. It was wrong, it's a past I'm ashamed of. You have to believe me..."

"Thomas" Basti stopped him. "You don't have to explain, nothing will change who you are now."

"Thank you." 

"Let's save Miro."

* * *

 

Thomas slip down the stairs and looked everywhere for a key. Damn it, he cursed. He turned to the lock, maybe he could pick it. Seeing Miro on the ground like that made his heart drop. The lockpick he was using broke, where did all experience he had breaking locks go?! He tried a new one and to his relief, it worked. It opened, Thomas hurried inside. 

Miro's body was still, and Thomas didn't know if he had passed out. He touched his shoulder gently and felt the body respond. Reassurance ran through him. He was conscious, they had a chance. Thomas lowered his head to Miro's ear. 

"Miro, Miro." The wizard however barely moved.

"Miro, it's me, it's okay we're here to save you." He tried sitting the wizard up but noticing the lack of strength in the wizard, Thomas put a hand on his waist. 

He hated seeing Miro like this. If he had hated the Dark Brotherhood, this made it ten times worse. 

"Miroslav, please. We need you to get out of here. I'm so sorry this is all my fault." Thomas put a hand on the man's cheeks, trying to make contact with him.

The wizard did not talk, but he did open his eyes to meet Thomas'. The pair held the gaze for a moment, before Miroslav looked down showing his weak state. Thomas thought he had seen a hint of a smile, but this was not the time. He had to get his wizard out. He put one arm on his shoulder and pulled up. 

They were crawling up the stairs and Thomas hoped Bastian had been convincing enough to create the distraction. The way out seemed clear, they walked slowly. 

"Thomas Müller."

Crap. He heard Nazir's voice pierce his ears. With Miroslav hanging on him, Thomas turned around to find his old companion. 

"You're alive, I thought Astrid had had her way with you." 

Thomas noticed how Bastian was behind Nazir, a girl was holding a crossbow at him. He knew what these people were capable of. 

"You're here for the mage? Pretty useless wizard huh, all you do is expose them to this stone" He pulled out a necklace." And bam, their magic goes to shit." 

Thomas didn't reply. He was glaring at the girl who was threatening his friend's life. 

"A friend of yours?" Veezara laughed.  

"Let him go, it's me you want, not them." 

"We want the Dragonborn, not some useless traitor." 

"Let me remind you it was Astrid who betrayed you?" Thomas snapped. 

Nazir cut his friend. "You betrayed the brotherhood when you left, don't you see? You can't run from this. It chooses you. Do you think the gods would have given you such skills to assassinate from such an early age? You should embrace it. I don't see what your problem was, you were the Listener." 

"I don't care." He tried to hide the fact Nazir's words stabbed like daggers.

"You can run all you want kid, truth is, the path will always bring you back home." Veezara added. 

Thomas felt his chest tighten, he didn't want this life. He didn't want this home. He could feel the anger burning in his body. Nazir walked past Thomas towards the place of the cage. He heard a whimper soft enough only he was able to tell apart.

"Th-Thomas."  He looked to his side to find Miro trying fight some words. "This isn't yo- you." The wizard coughed. "Do- Don't let them.." Thomas went to the side and sat his friend down softly against the wall. Miro looked up to him and repeated. 

"Don't let them tell you who you are."

The words echoed in Thomas' mind. Don't let them tell you who you are.

"Come on kid, hand over the wizard, the Dragonborn's bound to come fetch him, and we'll be ready for him." 

"No." Thomas spoke up as cold as Nazir had ever heard him. 

Nazir's surprise quickly faded "No?" His face inspired challenge. 

"I doubt you want to cross me. I've learnt a few new tricks since I left." Thomas warned as he stood from helping Miro.

"Let us go" He turned to Bastian who was still being pointed at, "And we'll forget this ever happened."

"What, you learnt how to aim right? This is the last time I ask you, Thomas."

Nazir walked towards Miro, who affected by the necklace, was barely able to stay conscious. Thomas however, stood in between. "I said back off." 

Miro managed to look at Thomas, then at Nazir who took out a dagger.

"Gabriella, take the blond outside and kill him. Any last words _brother?"_

He watched how the girl took Bastian with her outside. The anger in him rose even higher. He hadn't even drawn out his bow as his enemy approached. He simply spoke out those three words.

_FUS RO DAH!_

As expected, Nazir was thrown away by the shout, letting Thomas charge at his body looting the necklace. He managed to grab it from Nazir's lifeless' body. It had a crack on the front. He needed to destroy it. After looking around desperately where to do the job he felt a blade on his back. 

Thomas groaned in pain and let go of the necklace who rolled down the path. His eyes widened and he tried following it but only to fall over as Veezara crawled on top of him. He quickly turned around and held both of this man's arms as he tried to pierce a blade on his body. He wanted to shout again but his throat was too dry. Thomas was fighting not to lose consciousness. It couldn't end like this, he had to help hunting down dragons. He couldn't go yet. He simply couldn't, he had to fight. He wouldn't give up.

Thomas eyed around him and realised he was on the edge of the stairs leading to the cage. He struggled to push Veezara towards them. Suddenly both men lost their balance and they were both rolling down the stairs.  His back ached. He could barely think from all the pain, but once they were on the floor, Thomas noticed Veezara had stopped fighting.

He pushed the body to the side to see the blade in Veezara's stomach. He sighed, he could barely make out the lines anymore, he looked to his side to notice the necklace in a blur. It was all starting to go black. At least Miro would make it. 

* * *

Bastian walked behind Lukas. "How come you knew I was in trouble?"

Lukas seemed embarrassed. "I like keeping an eye on you"

Bastian remembered what happened.

 

The girl Gabriella had taken him out, far away from the cave andshot an arrow at him. It never arrived to his body though. Lukas stood between them. 

"What the hell?" The girl snapped. 

Lukas rose a hand and a light came out of it. Basti fell to the ground and covered his eyes. When he opened them again, he found Lukas' head on top of his. 

"Are you okay? Did she hurt you?" 

"Lukas, what?" Bastian looked over at Gabriella's body. 

"I didn't kill her, I just erased her memory, so she can't remember meeting you. She'll wake up in a while."  

"Thank you." Thomas and Miro. "We need to help my friends." 

"Spirit and the wizard? Don't worry they'll be fine." 

He wasn't sure what it was about him, but Basti believed him. Lukas offered his hand to him as he accepted it. "You saved my life." Bastian noted again.

"Your life _is_  valuable." Lukas replied.

"Are you some sort of my guardian angel?" 

The remark made Lukas blush.  "Come on, you'll meet up with your friends outside the cave."

 

"An eye on me." Basti repeated amused. Lukas stopped. 

"There's something on my mind. A time approaches for you, I'll admit, I am scared for you."

"Am I going to die?" Basti asked. 

Lukas looked at the sky "All mortals die, it is a curse."

His choice of words surprised Bastian. 

"You are my guardian angel then." He tried to relax his friend, but his mind ended on the words Lukas had spoken.

"Your destiny awaits. The events around it have already started setting themselves in motion. You are destined for greatness." 

Bastian was confused. Was Lukas speaking to the right man? "I'm not a Dragonborn,  I'm just.. I'm just an apprentice wizard. I'm just Bastian Schweinsteiger" 

Lukas turned around and smiled. There was something about his smile that relaxed Bastian. He guessed it was the angel effect. 

"We will meet again." Bastian wanted to stop him as he turned around to started running, but he couldn't have. By the time he took a step, Lukas had vanished again. 

 

* * *

 

 

Thomas' eyes opened softly as he felt warmth on his back. His head was on a shoulder, and he felt a hand touching his body. He almost felt his heart stop when he realised Miro was holding him against him. His back wound felt a lot better as he realised Miroslav was probably healing him.

"You- you're okay." Thomas managed to say in a weak tone. 

"Be quiet, you're still wounded pretty bad." 

Thomas smiled at hearing Miro being his usual self. He didn't know if being in his arms helped more than the spell. He could easily drift to sleep like this. After a while, his back felt better and Miro allowed him to sit on his own.

"How did you-- get out?" 

"I guess your shouts must have destroyed the necklace, or the magic in it, not sure. I felt my magicka come back when you shouted, I guess I shouldn't rely so much on magic." 

Thomas smiled at the wizard. With a sleepy voice he added, 'I saved you." His smile froze. "Basti?" 

Miroslav nodded "He's fine. He's out hunting right now, says he managed to trick the girl." 

Out of everything Thomas could have thought of, he remembered Basti's comment earlier. He looked at Miro and focused on his blue eyes, it was more about the eyes though, the look he had on his face made Thomas feel his stomach lighter than ever.

"Does it still hurt?" Miro asked, noticing Thomas' expression. 

It really didn't hurt, but he craved more attention from the wizard. He nodded and the wizard instructed Thomas to sit next to him.

As Miro used another healing spell, Thomas rested his head on his shoulder. I could stay like this forever, he let himself think. Miro interrupted his thoughts.

"We all have pasts we would want to forget, pain and loss, they define us as much as love and happiness. But in the end, it is within ourselves to shape who we want to be. No one can tell you otherwise."

Thomad tilded his head to find Miro's gaze. _Love and Happiness_. He nodded. 

"I think you earned your title of Spirit down there. You didn't give up even when you got stabbed. I am-- grateful."

When no reply came, he took a look at the young man again and sighed. Thomas had fallen asleep on his shoulder. 

Miro let out a smile. The Dragonborn deserved all the rest he could get, as he knew a big journey was awaiting for him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, thank you for reading <33 :) 
> 
> /I'm sorry for any mistakes!


	8. A Prophecy Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New character (+ new shiptehehe) who seems to know his way about this whole dragon affair. The plot thickens! the good stuff is coming up.

The trio decided to return to Whiterun to meet up with the rest. After all, Thomas had valuable information. They didn't make it though, because halfway there, Marco and Mats found them instead. 

"Marco, at the Thalmor embassy I figured something important. We were wrong, they're not behind the dragon attacks."

"That's hard to believe." 

Mats defended Thomas. "He's probably right Marco, don't let your hatred blind you." 

Thomas continued. "They do know who might know more about the attacks though. It's why André was there, tortured for information. He knows about the guy." 

"And who is this  _man,_ may I ask?" Marco was clearly annoyed. 

"His name is Mario Götze. The records said he was with the Blades, you may know him?"

Marco froze at the name. Mats looked at Thomas. "Are you sure?" He nodded. "They seem to think he's hiding in Riften." 

"That's not possible." Marco seemed like he had seen a ghost. "Mario's dead. I was there, I saw it happen."  He got up from the table and left the room. 

Mats explained. "Marco and Mario were.. close, you know. Together. The Thalmor were after us. Marco had gotten a lead and he brought Mario and me wherever he went. But it was an ambush, the little shits were expecting us. They wounded Mario and captured him. Marco saw how they shot him cold with an arrow. We saw how he fell, but we couldn't get to the body. I had to drag Marco with me, or we would also have been slain. He never forgave himself. It's the main reason Marco hates them so much. Freaking Mario. He's full of surprises."

"I see." 

"Mario was one of the Blades archivists, back before the Thalmor smashed us. He knew everything about the ancient dragonlore of the Blades. Obsessed with it, really. Nobody paid much attention back then."

 

* * *

 

Marco walked outside. He had a nice view from the place they were staying. Mario? Could it be? His heart couldn't take it if this was a scam, but Thomas couldn't have known how he felt. He couldn't have known how much he had loved--

He turned to face Mats who had followed him outside. His best friend put a hand on his shoulder. "I think Thomas is telling the truth." 

Marco didn't want to believe. He didn't want to let himself be happy after what he had done. Mats seemed to read his mind and as Marco felt his eyes get teary, the man spoke. 

"It wasn't your fault."

The blond brushed a tear with his hand. "Let's go to Riften." 

 

* * *

 

Riften was a city in the south of Skyrim, and it had quite a reputation. It was rumored the Thieves Guild lived in the sewers.

Thomas knew who The Thieves Guilds were because of it's connection to the Dark Brotherhood. While one treated assassinations, the other never killed, and just stole. Typically, members were bound not to rob each other, kill anyone while thieving, or rob the poor. The two clans had an agreement to not interfere with each other's activities. 

Mats seemed to know his way around. The man lead the others man into the lower part of town. Miro decided it would be best if he talked to Riften's wizard to see if they had information regarding the dragons attacks. Bastian and Thomas walked behind Mats and Marco who held a torch in each of their hands. 

They were near the sewers when Bastian noticed a shadow. "Watch out!" He warned and Marco turned to find a Thalmor with a dagger. Mats managed to swing his sword and the elf perished. 

"We'll never find him, it's too big." Marco complained. 

"How about we split?" Bastian suggested. 

"Very well, you look in the sewers while Mats and I cover the city" earning a glare from Basti.

Thomas and Bastian walked down illuminated by Bastian's magic. Having a wizard around had it's advantages. After passing a few rooms, they crept into what seemed a room full of prison cells. 

"Hey buddy, it's been too long since I've seen a face." 

The pair turned to see a guy with half his face burnt behind a prison door. He had a chef hat on. "Don't you want to get me food? I'm starved." His voice whimpered. Basti looked at Thomas. He cautiously took out a piece of bread from his bag and handed it to the man. The man took advantage of this and gripped Basti's hand. His prison door cell opened and the man took out an axe. 

"I meant, you should be my dinner, _HAHAHAHAHA_ " Thomas hurried and kicked the man who was attacking Bastian back into the cell and shot the man. 

"You okay?" He asked his friend who nodded. 

"How are we ever going to find this Mario guy." Bastian sighed. 

Thomas took a look at the end of the cells, there was something about the last one that called it's attention. It couldn't be opened from the outside as it looked like someone had taken the handle off. Thomas walked to the door and knocked. No reply.

"Hello?" Bastian spoke. 

"Go away!" 

"Mario? Open the door, we're friends."  Bastian replied.

"What? No, that's not me. I'm not Mario. I don't know what you're talking about."

Thomas tried something else. "We're with Marco and Mats, we need your help to stop the dragons."

"Marco? How do you...? Is this a trick? I told you to go away!"

"I know you and Marco were... are... close." Thomas shouted desperately. The man didn't reply. Instead, they both heard a lock and then the door opened wide. Behind it, was the man called Mario Götze. He had a worried look on his face.

"Marco's alive? I thought the Thalmor had gotten him too. "

Thomas and Basti stepped inside the cell, it had a bed and a few tables. Mario continued. "So Marco keeps up the fight? After all these years. I thought he'd realize it's hopeless by now, I tried to tell him, years ago..."

"What do you mean, 'it's hopeless'?" Thomas asked.

"Haven't you figured it out? Alduin has returned, just like the prophecy said! The dragon from the dawn of time, who devours the souls of the dead. No one can escape his hunger, here or in the afterlife. Alduin will devour all things and the world will end. Nothing can stop him."

Bastian sat down as Thomas processed the information. "Alduin, the dragon who's raising the others. You're talking about the literal end of the world?"

"Oh yes, it's all been foretold. The end has begun. The world-eater has returned. Only a Dragonborn can stop him, but it's useless, no Dragonborn has been known for centuries."

 "It's not hopeless" Thomas mumbled. "I am Dragonborn. "

Mario's eyes widened. "What?" 

Bastian added: "It's true, he absorbs their soul and shouts!" 

"Then there is hope. We must.. We must go, we need to find Marco.. and Mats. Come on, we have much to do." 

Mario turned to his chest and started pulling out an armor as well as some books. The three hurried outside back on the tracks and into the city's surface. Thomas caught a glimpse of Miro who was standing with Marco and Mats. 

Marco stopped at their sight and his expression softened. Mario. He didn't have to think to move as his legs were already doing the job for him. He felt like crying yet and felt like screaming. His legs sped up as he found his way into Mario's arms. The pair held each other tight for a moment. After pulling away Marco sniffed, and Mario put his hand on his lover's face to wipe his tear. 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Mario looked surprised, "It wasn't your fault." For the first time in years, Marco actually believed him.

"Don't ever dare dying on me again." He whispered and Mario nodded as he pulled Marco in. Everything was going to be alright. Marco mumbled between kisses as Thomas, Miro, Bastian and Mats looked at them with a shared smile. 

Thomas gave in and shot a glance to Miroslav. The wizard had a soft expression, and the Dragonborn thought he looked beautiful. The thought of having a similar moment with him as the one Marco and Mario were sharing crossed his mind, but he stopped. Miro must have felt the stare, as he turned to Thomas' face as well, who immediately looked elsewhere. How embarrassing. 

He was probably blushing, but thankfully someone else spoke. 

"I don't want to interrupt but, oh, we've got dragons to slay." Mats awkwardly spoke up. 

Mario and Marco turned in union and nodded. Mario started. "I know exactly where to go."

* * *

They had set camp for the night near a mountain, none of them had any idea of where they were headed, except Mario, of course. 

Marco started: I still can't believe it, it's... it's so good to see you. It's been... a long time." Turning to Thomas he added. "I assume he told you about--"

"Oh yes! Dragonborn! Indeed, yes. This changes everything, of course. There's no time to lose. Let me show you. I know I had it here, somewhere... Give me... just a moment..."

Mario started looking in his things as everyone focused their attention on him. "Mario, what?" Marco started.

"Ah! Here it is. Come, let me show you."

He pulled out a book out of his bag. Everyone sat near the fire for a better view. It was a map of Skyrim. 

"You see, right here. Sky Haven Temple, constructed around one of the main Akaviri military camps in the Reach, during their conquest of Skyrim." 

Marco turned to Thomas:  "Do you know what he's talking about?" to which he shook his head. It was Miro who spoke,

"Of course, I knew that name seemed familiar. Alduin's Wall." Everyone, but Mario, looked at him stunned. 

"Exactly." Mario smiled. 

"Apart from the big brain over there, no one here undestood that. What's Alduin's Wall and what does it have to do with stopping the dragons?" Mats replied. 

"Alduin's Wall was where the ancient Blades recorded all they knew of Alduin and his return. Part history, part prophecy. Its location has been lost for centuries, but I've found it again. Not lost, you see, just forgotten. The Blades archives held so many secrets... I was only able to save a few scraps..."

Thomas blinked. "That Alduin's Wall will tell us how to defeat Alduin?"

"Well, yes, but... there's no guarantee, of course." Mario replied. 

"Sky Haven Temple it is, then. I knew you'd have something for us, you genious." Marco leaned in to his lover and kissed him softly. 

* * *

 

The company arrived to what seemed an abandoned temple. The proceeded carefully as Mario had warned them of the possible traps in it. After detecting them and figuring them out, they ended up before a giant door. The entrance was sealed however and they missed any handles to open it. 

"Maybe it opens with a riddle?" Bastian suggested. 

Miro crept around the cave as everyone did the same. He stopped at a pillar. Thomas noticed from afar and moved next to him. 

"Dragon language." Miro spoke up when he felt Thomas close enough to hear without the others noticing. 

"What does it mean?" 

"It means we need your blood to open the door." Thomas' mouth dropped, and turned his head to find a small blade. "It is sadly the old type of ways, your blood is Dragon-blood, I am sure it will open the door."

Thomas could sense some annoyance in Miro's tone, who had more volume now. The three Blades turned. "Well go on, cut your hand with the blade." Mats encouraged. 

He picked up the instrument and passed it on his hand. He grumbled, but as Miro had foretold, the door started moving, leading to some stairs. 

 

As the group walked up they entered a majestic looking room. They were all distracted by the architecture until Marco reminded them. "Look for the wall."

Bastian jumped across more stairs to stand before it. It was incredible. They stood in front of a mural stone graved with events. Mario grew closer to it, trying to identify the different events on it. 

"Look, here is Alduin! This panel goes back to the beginning of time, when Alduin and the Dragon Cult ruled over Skyrim. Here, the humans rebel against their dragon overlords -- the legendary Dragon War. Alduin's defeat is the centerpiece of the Wall. You see, here he is falling from the sky. The Nord Tongues -- masters of the Voice -- are arrayed against him."

"So, does it show how they defeated him? Isn't that why we're here?" Marco grew impatient. 

"Patience, my love. The Akaviri were not a straightforward people. Everything is couched in allegory and mythic symbolism. Yes, yes. This here, coming from the mouths of the Nord heroes -- this is the Akaviri symbol for "Shout." But... there's no way to know what Shout is meant."

"You mean they used a Shout to defeat Alduin? You're sure?" Bastian asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Presumably something rather specific to dragons, or even Alduin himself. Remember, this is where they recorded all they knew of Alduin and his return."

"So we're looking for a Shout, then. Damn it." Marco cursed. 

Miro joined Thomas who was looking at a certain part of the wall. The image showed a warrior against a mighty dragon, who was at least three times the size of the warrior.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Miro started. 

Without looking at him, Thomas replied. "Mario said something of a prophecy but I--"

"That's right, Dragonborn." Mario turned to him. Thomas and Miro exchanged a look. "The prophecy that is related through Alduin’s Wall is dire, but it is not without hope."

Bastian interrupted: "What prophecy do you speak of?"

"The dragons returning was a matter of time. They knew, that's why the built this wall. The Elder Scrolls told of Alduin's return, the dragons' defeat was merely a delay. No one wanted to believe, believe they even existed. And when the truth finally dawns, it dawns in fire." 

Thomas stopped at that word. Elder Scroll? 

"But, there is one they fear." 

He turned to the wall and read the last lines:

**_  
When the sons of Skyrim shed their own blood._ **

**_When the Snow Tower lies sundered, kingless, bleeding_ **

**_The World-Eater wakes, and the Wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn._ **

 

Mario looked back at Thomas, who softly put the pieces together.

"The civil war between Ulfric and the Empire. and the Snow Tower, the seat of the king remainds kingless, having no heir to take the throne. The lost prince." Mario nodded.  

"It's you, you're the one the legends speak of: You're the only man capable of destroying Alduin. For that one individual, gifted by Akatosh with the same incredible powers held by the Dragons themselves, has been foretold to become Alduin's Doom and the Savior of Men."

Thomas turned back at the wall to see the warrior again. He heard Mario's voice. "The last of the Dragonblood arises to stand against the World-Eater, it's the final event on the wall." 

He felt his stomach make a noise. Everyone was looking at him. He had asked for another life, so many times since he could remember. He had dreamed of becoming a knight in shinning armor, or a successful merchant. Anything than the life of an assassin Astrid had forced on him. But as many times as he had wanted that, he never actually thought he would have the world on his shoulder. 

"I'm- I'm not a hero." 

Marco continued. "I think destiny has chosen otherwise for you. We need to find this shout to finish Alduin. Any ideas?" 

Miro spoke. "The Greybeards might know." There was something in his tone that made everyone respect his opinion. 

Marco nodded. "I agree.  Thomas, you should see them. Ask them everything you can. Mats, Mario and I will stay here. Okay?" 

 

Thomas, Miro and Basti said goodbye to their friends heading for the highest mountain of the land, but Thomas couldn't stop thinking about what he had just discovered. He walked in front of his two other companions his head buried with questions. He felt confidence that the Greybeards would be able to give him some answers. 

 

   
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So as usual: thank you for taking the time to read this, here's a link i thought would be interesting!  
> Alduin's wall:  
> http://images.uesp.net/3/36/SR-Stone_Wall.jpg  
> as you can see, in the lower right part there is the image Thomas was looking at, fighting the dragon, the civil war in on it's left and Alduin is at the center of it showing a nord shouting it apart. 
> 
> I'm also sorry for any mistakes I may have missed!


	9. Message to Whiterun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Civil War thickens as our leader must pick a side.

Jarl Philipp caressed his temple as he sat on the throne of Whiterun. 

Things were starting to get shaky across the land. The Civil War was reaching his city's walls and he knew eventually he would have to draw his sword either side. How could he though? Leaning towards one side meant declaring war to the other. War meant casualties and he knew this better than anyone. He realised the war was becoming rather inevitable. Whiterun was at the center of Skyrim, making it a desired military point. 

The Stormcloak Rebellion was a civil war in Skyrim fought between the forces of the Empire and the Stormcloak rebels. He remembered several years ago, Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak formed the Stormcloaks as his personal army to carry out his agenda.

Shortly after King Torygg lost his son to bandits, Ulfric took advantage of this. He traveled to the High King's court in Solitude and challenged Torygg to single combat for Skyrim's throne. Ulfric knocked Torygg over with the thu'um, stabbed him with a sword, and fled the city. He was branded a murderer and traitor by the Empire.

Mesut walked in the throne room. 

"Sire, I have news from Windhelm, Ulfric's city. There's rumors they plan to march on Whiterun." 

"Are you sure. If Ulfric were to attack Whiterun..."

"We cannot wait and see, we must act." The man insisted.

Manuel had also walked in the room behind him. 

"Any word of our friends Manu?" The Jarl asked. Manu shook his head. 

"Very well, it's time to challenge Ulfric to face me as a man, or to declare his intentions." Philipp finally said.   
 ****  
Mesut replied. "He was rather straight forward with Torygg. We cannot stay neutral anymore, Ulfric has made it clear: In his mind, to refuse his claim is to side with the Empire."

Philipp nodded a this words and turned to Manuel: "My friend, can you travel?" 

Manu showed surprise in his face. "You must do us an incredible service. I cannot risk the life of my first officer, Ulfric might stab us in the back. You, however, might not create such a thread in his eyes. You must deliver an ultimatum. You don't have to go if you don't want to, but you're the one I see more fit for this mission."

"Of course I'll do it! It'll be my honor!" The boy cheered. Mesut added. "I can escort you until a certain point, then you'll be on your own. Are you sure?" 

"I am sure. I will do the deed." 

* * *

 "Mats!" 

A voice pierced the temple with a familiar voice, and the dark haired man hurried. "Benni? What are you doing here?" 

"They're onto me. They figured it out, I had no where else to go." 

"It's okay" Mats held him close in his arm, to calm him down. 

"Mats? Who is this, and how did you know we were here?" Marco's voice was heard from above. Upon realising it was an elf, and not any elf, but a Thalmor elf  his expression darknened.

"What is this Mats." His tone was cold. 

"He's my... boyfriend." 

A silence spread across the room, until Mats started again. "I told him we were coming here, he's different Marco, he helped Thomas and I infiltrate the embassy. He's not like them"

"How do you know he's not a spy? Using you?" 

Benni's eyes opened wide. "How dare you?" 

"Marco, calm down." The trio turned to Mario who walked down the stairs. "You should put your hatred aside, if he was a spy, we would be all dead. Very nice to meet you.."

"Benedikt." 

"Benedikt, very well."

Mario had always been the calmer part of the two, Mats remembered, but Benni interrupted. "I come here with information."

"About the dragons?" 

"No. I'm sure you're all familiar with the tale of the lost Prince ?" 

The three nodded in union. Benni continued.

"I read some reports. Years ago, when it happened, it seems that the Thalmor themselves investigated the case. However, they did find something." 

"They found the heir?" 

"Not exactly, they did find the bandits camp. One of the bandits had a journal, and on the last page spoke on how the bandits themselves had been robbed."

Silence took hold again until Mario spoke.

"Are you saying someone kidnapped the heir from the bandits?"

"Exactly. And according to the description from the journal, this man was a wizard. Listen, mages aren't killers, chances are... The Thalmor seem to think anyway..."

"That the heir is still alive." 

"How come the Empire doesn't know?" Mats interrupted.

Marco was the first to respond. "Thalmor probably hid all evidence. All they want to do is weaken the Empire. Do they know where he is?" 

"Do you think Ulfric knows?" 

Benedikt took a look at Mario. 

"They don't, or they would have him in their cells. About Ulfric, let's hope for the heir's sake he doesn't. He'll be first on his target list."

Mats' eyes opened wide. "Wasn't Thomas found by the Dark Brotherhood when he was a baby?" 

"The Dragonborn?" Benni asked.

"He told me on our way to Riften. They were the people who took Miroslav." Mats continued. 

"It would make sense, I mean, in the first centuries, the kings were known for their dragonblood." 

"We must find him." Marco concluded to earn everyone's nod. 

* * *

 

Bastian sat with Lukas. The road to the Greybeards had been pretty demanding and yet, he found himself sneaking out a lot of times to find him. 

He felt happy when his angel (the name Basti has given him) was around. 

"So tell me about your home." He asked.

Lukas hesitated. "It's big." 

"As big as Skyrim?" Bastian teased. "And your people?" 

"We simply watch over mortals. We don't intervene with their paths. We know the future, the past. The present."

Bastian remembered. "Thomas found out about a certain prophecy, do you know about this? He seems to be Alduin's bane."

Lukas smiled. "Yes, the Elder Scroll. Don't tell anyone, but it is our people who write them. Sometimes, people need a little push towards the correct direction. That's what prophecies are really meant for."

"What's an Elder Scroll?"

"They are scrolls which simultaneously archive both past and future events. They are fragments of creation from outside time itself, and their use in divining prophecies is but a small part of their power. They tell what may or may not happen."

"You mean it can be avoided?" Bastian realised

"Indeed, time isn't a straight line, it can take many paths. The Scrolls depict a probably event given the conditions and moments."

"Why don't they just come here like you do and tell humans yourselves?" 

"My people, they.. they don't really bond between each other, it's just not a thing, even less with humans. You see, that's what fascinates me about mortals. They may have darker paths but their ability to never give up when there is still hope, their loyalty, is impressive. Their capacity to love... Someone who looks so deep into your soul, someone worth dying for."

"Your people don't believe in love?" 

"Well it's not like they can't...But it's not something they do." 

Bastian felt Lukas' voice trail off. "I should go." 

"But you just got here.." Bastian blinked as his friend had already left. He couldn't help but sighting. 

 

* * *

 

 Manuel rode hard to Windhelm. The city that had started the rebellion. The Jarl Ulfric himself lived there. Windhelm was located a bit to the south of Winterhold, Manuel knew the lands pretty well. He remembered how he used to travel with his father across Skyrim. He had loved it. 

The snow was as thick as he could expect it. Windhelm being an extremely cold city and frequently experiences blizzards. The main gate being only accessible by crossing a long stone bridge over the White River. Manu advanced with his horse and unmounted it. 

"I am here to speak with the Jarl." 

"The Jarl doesn't see village boys." 

Manuel grumbled  "I offer word from Whiterun. Jarl Philipp Lahm has himself sent me here."

The guard stopped and Manu handed him the letter. It had the seal of Whiterun on it, which evidenced Manu's intentions. 

"Very well, the castle is at the far end of the city, you can't miss it." 

 

The castle was cold. Manu felt his body shivering. He noticed a guard introducing him. 

"A messenger from Jarl Philipp Lahm."

He took a look to find Ulfric in what seemed a throne chair. He quickly hurried and handed him the letter. He turned to see his adviser who, if Manu didn't know better, would have sworn could be a murderer. 

"So our friend has turned against us. Very well." turning to the scary-looking guy, added. "Call in the troops. We have a city to siege." 

The adviser nodded and walked towards the door. 

"You, are you a true Nord?" Manuel noticed the man was talking to him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" 

"Then you must side with us. No nord will fail to see that this is the way to liberate Skyrim from the Empire." 

Manu stood in shock. Was this guy trying to turn him against Philipp? The Jarl awaited a response. 

"I cannot betray those who have put their faith in me, sire. I cannot betray my friends."

Ulfric laughed as he rolled his eyes. "A traitor you are then, to yourself." 

"May I be excused?" Manu tried, things weren't gonna get better. 

"May we excuse traitors?" Ulfric turned to his advisor by the door who shook his head. Manu's heart started beating faster. "Take him to the excecution stone." 

Manu's eyes were full of tears as guards dragged him outside. He couldn't believe what had happened, why had this happened? He'd done nothing to the Jarl. 

"I'm gonna ask you one last time, traitor. Side with us or die." Ulfric started as they arrived to the stone. It had fresh blood on it. 

"I can't join you." Manuel couldn't stand the thought of betraying Thomas, Philipp, Basti.. everyone.

"Then you ask for your own death." The advisor started as Manu feared but was stopped by the Jarl himself. He ordered something and the guards let go of Manu, who tripped and fell. 

"Go." 

Manu couldn't believe his ears. He looked up from his knees at Ulfric in shock. 

"I cannot slay a man who is guilty of loyalty. I will not show the same compassion twice. Get out of my city and never come back. Traitor."

Manuel got up and started running. His hands were shaking and it was not because of the cold. He had to warn Jarl Philipp about the attack.

Whiterun was indeed under grave danger. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uni starts tomorrow so I might not be able to update as often as I did now!  
> Feedback is loved :D 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this :))


	10. This is War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle for Whiterun takes place with a couple of events that will change the course of the land.

Thomas climbed the rocky snowy mountain on his way to the top. 

"You need to talk to talk to our master." The Greybeards had spoken and given him the permission to speak to their fifth member. He shivered at the cold, it was unbearable and as he reached the peak of the mountain he found a wall. With everything written in the dragon tongue, he made out the words:  _Yol Toor Shul._ Thomas inspected the wall until the cold didn't let him focus. He was about to give up and go back when he felt a strong wind behind him as he turned around to find a dragon looking at him. Already having a grip on his bow, the beast spoke.

" _Greetings. I am Paarthurnax. Who are you? What brings you to my mountain?"_

A dragon? The leader of the Greybeards is.. ** _a dragon?!_** Thomas took a step back but miscalculated and fell on his back. Just what he needed, more contact with the snow. Standing up, he talked to the beast. 

"I am here seeking knowledge, a shout in order to defeat the World-Eater, Alduin." 

The dragon shifted towards the wall with the words on it. He seemed to be waiting for Thomas.  _  
_

 _"A gift, Dovahkiin. Yol. Understand Fire as the dov do. Now, show me what you can do. Greet me not as mortal, but as dovah!"_  

What was he expecting? A shout? Thomas didn't know how, but he did remember the set of words. He took a look at Paarthurnax and shouted:  _YOL TOOR SHUL!_

This time, however no force came out from him. Instead, a huge burst of fire replaced it. Thomas watched how fire exploted from his mouth, he was breathing fire yet it didn't hurt. He looked at the dragon who had received the blown. How far could this way of the voice go?

_"The dragonblood runs in you. I admit I was expecting you, Alduin and Dovahkiin return together, as it has been foretold. You seek a way to defeat him."_

Thomas nodded. "Do you know how? We think there's a shout."

_"I must tell you, Dovahkiin, I know which shout you are referring to. It is the shout the old Nords once used to delay Alduin's fate sending him back in time. However I do not know it. No dragon can understand its concept. It has been lost for decades. It was in fact a shout created by Mortals to make dragons feel something terrifying. Something they had never even imagined. It is said to force them to experience mortality, a completely foreign concept to the ageless and immortal beasts."_

"Where can I find it then? If no dragon knows it, can it be found on a wall?" He doubted it would be that easy though.  

_"I ignore the knowledge regarding the shout, as it is not something I cannot understand. However, there is a time rift, here at the peak of my mountain. When the old nords sent the World-Eater in time, it created a rift. There is a way for you to catch a glimpse of the past in search of what you seek for. An Elder Scroll would be necessary to activate the portal and allow you to view the first Tongues using the Thu'um to defeat Alduin. You could learn it from them."_

Thomas realised he was referring to the same word Mario had spoken, but before he could ask, the dragon flew away. 

_"Find the scroll and come back. I will be waiting."_

* * *

 

The Imperial legion had settled down in Whiterun, after some agreements with the Jarl. Manuel was there as soon as he could and had warned about the troops. 

"The outer walls are strong. If we can hold them there..." Phillipp spoke. 

"They have catapults." Mesut objected. 

"Damnit. Where'd they get catapults? The city walls are already falling apart as it is."

"The scouts tell me they're loading them with fire." He added. 

"So, he wants to take the city, walls intact." 

 ****"Sir!" Manuel, who had been listening carefully, turned to a young Imperial soldier who had walked in the room, out of breath.

"What is it?"

"Sir, they're on the move. They'll be at the gates at any moment!"

Phillip interrupted. "This is it! Time to see what these Stormcloaks are made of."

* * *

"What the hell is an Elder Scroll anyway?! And where are we even found one?" 

"Maybe Mario would know where to look?" Bastian suggested as the trio followed the path. 

Thomas didn't reply as Miro put his arm around his neck. "We'll find it." The Dragonborn turned his head to the wizard to find a reassuring smile. Each time the wizard opened his mouth Thomas felt stomach drop. Thomas stared into the man's eyes. He had come to accept the fact he was crushing on him, yet he didn't know how to deal with the crush itself. Another question popped in his head.

"Lukas explained what an Elder Scroll is, they're written about the past and the future and they dictate facts that could happen..."

 _Could Miroslav feel the same_? He dismissed the stupid thought. He was only a bowman, a clumsy bowman and Miro was a powerful wizard. Why on  _earth_ would he even look at him in another light?

"...I'm sure Lukas would know. We should ask him."

"Your boyfriend?" Thomas rose an eyebrow which made Bastian show an outraged look on his face. 

"He's _not_ my boyfriend!"

The whole thing seemed to amuse Miroslav who simply laughed it away. 

"He's just a very nice looking angel, well, guy.. who happens to be very nice to me. He's nice to everyone."

Thomas continued. " _Right_ , you're also gonna tell me you're 0% attracted to him, yeah, and I'm the king of Skyrim. You're always sneaking to see him. You spend awful a lot of time together. Did you know that you subconsciously spend more time with those you want? Admit it, you have feelings for Lukas."

"Careful, you're in no position to talk to me about _feelings_ considering your current situation." Bastian snapped back. 

Thomas glared at Bastian and he felt his cheeks turn red. That little.. "What?" He glanced at Miro who was still laughing. 

"Well let's just say you're somewhat obvious on who  _you_ spend all of your time with. " Basti teased. He knew this would make the Dragonborn screech, but before he could say something else, an image caught Bastian's attention. "Is that smoke?" 

The three looked to the horizon. Black clouds crowded the sky and Thomas realised what city lied close towards that direction. _Whiterun_. He looked at Bastian and Miroslav who both had caught up and nodded. 

 

* * *

Philipp drew out his sword.

"For Whiterun! For the Empire!"

Soldiers charged on the enemy as fire blasts destroyed the path. What was once a calm grass looking field was turned into warfare. Barricades were falling apart as warriors wearing shining armor fought, hitting each other with steel weapons, destroying the outlands of Whiterun. The people inside the city were scared, running towards the castle for refuge at the sight of their houses being burnt to the ground. Manuel helped spreading water for the soldiers who were badly wounded. At least the Stormcloaks hadn't managed to go inside, yet. 

"We need to secure the gate." Marco yelled at Mesut, who agreed. Marco and his Blades had arrived at Whiterun searching for Thomas, hoping he'd be back by now, but instead to find an army of Stormcloaks. The four men shredded their weapons. 

As they arrived from the south, they entered the battlefield, Thomas, Bastian and Miro watched in horror how their city was being attacked.

"We have to help!" Bastian yelled as he ran drawing his sword and preparing his magic. Thomas took out his bow before giving Miro a nod as the pair charged behind him. 

Not too far, the Imperial general Xabi Alonso attacked Stormcloaks by the dozen. Being the great swordsman that he was, he watched as his warriors took on the enemy. This city could not fall to the Stormcloaks. It was the center of Skyrim. He frowned at the distance, Ulfric had joined the battle. This was his chance to finish this stupid useless war for once and for all. He charged killing anyone who stood in his way. The man greeted the general as he arrived. 

"General Alonso, such an honor." Ulfric spit out at his feet. The pair drew their swords and started fighting as the stink of blood increased.

Thomas turned to his side and noticed Marco and Mario fighting together, he smiled as he felt his body getting tired. He turned to his back and realised Benedikt was also fighting with Mats. What were they even doing here? Had everyone in the kingdom found out Whiterun would be attacked and hurried back here? He remembered his wizard and looked out for him. No sign of Miroslav. An unwanted concern crept on him. He started walking around and was caught off-guard as he tripped. His face covered with mud that probably was mixed with blood, he looked up to find an angry Stormcloak about to dive his sword into him. He looked around to find his bow a few steps too far. But as he looked up he watched the soldier fall the ground, a blade coming out of his chest. He turned to see who had saved him. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Lewandowski!" 

The soldier helped Thomas up. "Müller! Nice to see you're still alive, try to keep yourself in one piece yeah?" Thomas looked around again for Miro. He had to be okay, right? No one here had a stone to drain magicka. He focused on the fire attacks, and an idea popped in his head. He had to dismantle the catapults. 

Bastian felt quite proud of his magic: with a single shot of his fireballs, he could slay a Stormcloak. He noticed two men sword fighting and could tell they were a higher rank, their apparel showed it. In fact, one of them wore the Jarl's armor. It had to be Ulfric. Bastian could stand watching the man disarming the Imperial soldier. He had his sword to his throat and seemed to be muttering words to him when Bastian charged with everything he had on him. The two rolled and ended on the floor. The Battlemage turned to his side to find the Jarl on the ground. A necklace with a beautiful red gem on it fell out of his armor and made it's way close to him. Bastian rushed to it and grabbed it hoping to use it as a bargaining card but to his surprise, the red stone started glowing. It looked beautiful, he had to admit. He looked up to find Ulfric on his feet staring right at him. 

" _It can't be._ " The man didn't hide his utter disbelief. Bastian noticed the man he had defended earlier shared Ulfric's expresion. He dropped it go as the Jarl charged on him with his sword. He avoided the attack as he crawled away, he managed to drag his sword and block another blow. He struggled to keep Ulfric's sword from piercing him, as the Jarl kept interrupting his magic, not letting him charge. 

Thomas arrived to the big catapults. How was he gonna destroy all of these? He looked at the sky. A dragon burning these down would be so helpful, he couldn't exactly do that himself... Except he could. He remembered Paarthurnax's words and took a step back. 

_YOL TOOR SHUL!_

The entire set of catapults lighted up with Thomas' fire. Part dragon isn't that bad after all, he thought to himself. As he turned back he stopped to find Stormcloak soldiers with complete fear in their eyes. 

"The Dragonborn... The rumors are true." They mumbled. 

This was his chance. "Get out! Leave this city. Whiterun doesn't belong to the Stormcloaks! It is free of deciding whoever it sides with."  The soldiers barely nodded and started running. Miroslav. Where are you. Thomas looked around and finally to the north, and he saw it. He watched as Ulfric was about to stab who he realised had become his best friend. Bastian was on the ground. He was too far and out of arrows and watched in horror. He let out a scream as he saw the blade Ulfric wielded pierce Bastian's armor. 

Bastian tried to crawl the best he could on his back as Ulfric let his rage let go on him. He took a glance to the piece he had dropped earlier. Something compelled him to reach his hand to retrieve it, but as he did he felt a sword go through his chest. Pain. Inexplicable pain. As he let out a shout, he couldn't remember the last time he felt any that was this bad. His eyes got teary as he blinked slowly to watch Ulfric leaving him, probably thinking he couldn't survive. The guy was smiling. Basti took down at look at his armor, blood was starting to come out. He desperately tried to fight the blurriness that was invading him as Ulfric called his troupes back. The Imperials must have been winning. His grip on the amulet weakened as a familiar face entered his line of sight. Miroslav had arrived and already had started conjuring his best healing spell.

* * *

"Is he going to make it..?" 

"Master Reus, I am doing my best. My magic has it's limits just like your swords." 

Bastian weakly opened his eyes as he heard familiar voices. He found Manuel to his side. He spoke softly to the others. "He's awake." 

He tried getting up, but he felt pain from the lower part of his chest. "Easy, easy now. You're still badly wounded." Miroslav warned. "It was a very deathly wound, not even magic could heal those." 

"Bastian." He turned to Thomas whose voice was shaking. He remembered the blade on his chest and shivered. There was something he never wanted to experience again. 

"I'm not sure how you even held up so long, considering your heart had been pierced." Miro spoke again, and Bastian tilded his head from Thomas to the rest of the room. Marco, Philipp, Miroslav, Mesut and two other men he did not know were gathered around his bed. He couldn't help but wish Lukas was here too. 

"I believe I can answer that question." They all turned to one of the two unknown men. Bastian recognized him then, he was the man he had saved in battle. How long had he been out of it? He walked to Bastian's bed and grabbed the necklace with the red gem that was on the table next to him to show it to everyone. 

"This is the Amulet of Kings. Ulfric came with it's possession when he stole it from the king when he murdered him in cold blood. It has magic. It is said it will save the royal blood from death at least one time in their lifetime when it is most needed. Just once in their lifetime. After the King dies, it is said his soul goes into the Amulet." 

Manu spoke up. "Is that why King Torygg died? He didn't have the Amulet with him when Ulfric.. you know?" Thomas however, focused on another part of the story. "Royal blood?" 

They all stared at Xabi who nodded.

"Have you ever heard of the Lost Prince?" 

"He's alive, the Thalmor hid all evidence from the Empire, but he's alive. The bandits didn't slay him." Marco added. 

"Ulfric could have never used to Amulet to his benefit, you see, he claims to be the rightful King, but it only saves those who are descendants of the first King of Skyrim... It onlt saves the life of the heirs..."

Marco continued. "But that would make..."

Everyone stood in shock as they turned to Bastian.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BABABAM!  
> I've been looking forward to writing this one ever since i started :3  
> Basti fits perfectly to be a king don't you think? 
> 
> As usual thanks for reading! 
> 
> ps; Battlemage: A class of warior who focuses on combat using both magic spells, blunt and blade weapons. Battlemages are a deadly mix of scholar and soldier, and are trained to utilize offensive spells during combat.  
> (Since Bastian uses magic + swording :D)


	11. Star-Crossed Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bastian's revelation, now the time calls to find the Elder Scroll! Also there seems to be a lot of hugging and loving involved :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's a long chapter... I hope you enjoy! :))

"Miro, can I talk to you? Please."

The wizard looked up from his table to find Bastian at the door. He had figured he'd show up sooner or later. The past few days had been hectic for the young man, Bastian had turned out to be the Lost Prince as Whiterun recovered from the battle. Thomas had been stuck in the library looking for anything about where to find the Elder Scroll as Marco, Mario, Mats and Benedikt had all gone back to Sky Haven Temple. 

"Of course, Basti."

The prince sat down on the chair across the room. His face had a worried tone and Miro continued as he continued to eye his book. "Are you okay?" 

"Did you know?" 

Miro looked up again to find Bastian staring right at him. He gently closed turned the pages to close his book. After a silence, Miro finally spoke again. 

"If you are talking about the recent events that took place, no, I was not aware of you being of royal blood." 

Bastian didn't seem to believe him. He clearly looked upset, and then again who could blame him? He had just discovered he was to rule an entire kingdom. He knew Bastian was capable of doing this, even if the young man himself failed to see that. He brushed his hands in his eyes. 

"I don't understand, how could you not have known?"

"I believe I owe you an explanation." Miro finally said, and he did. He had never told Bastian the entire story. The Prince looked eager, as Miroslav started. 

"When I was younger, you see, I had a little sister. She was a little bit older than you, nevertheless, still young. After our parents died, she was my responsability. I looked after her, gave her food, everything." His voice trailed off "One day, she was kidnapped, and well, I lost her..."

"You never told me that before..." Bastian's expression had softened. 

"Everything happens for a reason, you see, after, not too long after that, I was gathering some herbs, and I heard a bandits tribe. I also heard a baby crying, which compelled me to sneak. I followed them back to their base. They were talking on how to murder it, they were going to do horrible things to it. I would lie if it's not because of that incident where my hatred for bandits was born. That baby was you Bastian. I couldn't help but interfering. When they had all gone to bed, I managed to sneak in and take you away. One of them saw me, but even if my magic was weaker than it is today, it still showed it's potential. I never knew you were a King's son. If I had known, I promise I would have taken you back. I took you to Whiterun instead. After that I kept an close eye on you, and you proved yourself to be good at magic which gave me the chance to make you my apprentice."

"I'm glad you didn't know." 

Miro's eyes showed surprise. "You're glad?"

Bastian let a small smile escape him: "I love you Miro, and I wouldn't trade you as my family for anything else in the world." Miro shot a smile right back at him. 

"I'm scared." He admitted. "I've always longed for adventure, to mean something in this world. But I never actually thought I could... I would become a king. I'm just Bastian, I can't lead an army. I'm not brave enough, I'm not strong enough." 

"If you are anything it is not coward and it is not weak young Schweinsteiger! Our worst enemies are those we least suspect--ourselves. Fear and insecurity have ruined the best of men. You must believe in yourself. It is in your blood." 

"Thank you for saving my life." Bastian replied with a warm smile as he got up, walked almost half way out the room he thought out loud. "I wonder if Thomas has something on the Elder Scroll. I insist we should ask Lukas." 

Miro quickly added. "About Thomas..."

Bastian stopped and turned around, the wizard was looking back into his book.

"Yeah?" 

"Before the battle, you...you mentioned him having..." Was Miro's voice nervous? 

"Feelings?" 

"Correct."

Bastian tried to hide the grin that was trying to get a hold on him. Miro kept quiet for a moment until Basti made a sound for him to continue. 

"...Well, how's that... em.. how's that working out for him?" Miroslav managed to word. 

They were both so obvious. Bastian could have facepalmed his life away at their obliviousness.

"I think it's going extremely well if you ask me." 

"He's seeing someone?" 

"He will be soon enough." Bastian shot his widest grin.

"I see, I didn't expect it, when you told him that.. I didn't think he'd have time for that.. But then again, he does spend an awful a lot of time with Manuel, or that Robert guy, these past few days... Could it be Philipp? Who is it right?"

Miro tone showed disappointment and Bastian realised what his words had sounded like. 

"Wait, wh-" 

He was interrupted by no other than Thomas who threw the door open.

"I know where to find the Scroll!" 

* * *

 

Bastian and Miro followed Thomas to the library to find Manuel, Robert and to Basti's surprise: Lukas. Miroslav went up to the shelf ignoring the party. 

"You were right, Basti, your boyfriend knows about these Elder Scrolls." Thomas cheerily commented.

"What?" Bastian had been looking at Miro minding his own business rather than focusing on what Thomas was babbling about.

"Are you even listening?" Robert stepped in.

"He's got a lot on his mind." Lukas defended him.

At those words, Bastian turned to Lukas and pulled him outside "It'll just be a minute." 

Next thing Lukas knew, Bastian was in his arms. He couldn't help but blushing to feel contact with a mortal.. And not just any mortal. "Bastian.."

"Just..Please..Hold me." And Lukas nodded as he held him close. 

 

Miro watched from a distance with his book open how Thomas talked to Robert and Manuel about the mission and couldn't help but feeling somewhat annoyed. What was it about Thomas that made him feel this way? He wasn't sure why but when he had blushed in front of Bastian's words, the thought of Thomas being with someone made him feel strange. It couldn't be jealousy. He cared about Thomas, surprisingly a lot more than he let himself admit, but no, he wasn't jealous. He was a well trained wizard who didn't need to fall in love. Love? What was he thinking? How could he even be in love? No. Thomas Müller was just his friend. Not even, he was Bastian's friend, not his own. Lost in thoughts, he didn't even notice the guy in question had sneaked up on him. 

"Mirooo.." Thomas started. 

Miroslav looked up at the boy who smiled at him. "Were you even listening to me? We've found the Scroll. Seeing as Marco and the gang left, Basti has to go to Solitude to meet his mom, Robert's gonna take him and Manuel's gonna stay here with Philipp to help him with Whiterun, looks like it's just you and me who will be the ones taking the journey. Come on, pack your stuff!" 

And as Thomas hopped out of the room, Miroslav mentally cursed the feelings his heart had just betrayed him. 

* * *

Lukas had told Thomas the Scroll could be found at Ansilvund. Thankfully, it was a bit north from Riften, which implied not too many days of travel. Thomas wasn't rushing however. Being with Miro alone for the first time made his stomach want to burst. Something was kinda off though, whenever Thomas gave Miro a smile, the wizard looked away, weakly even returning the smile. Thomas pouted. Had he done something to upset him? 

When they got there, Miroslav was still acting distant. 

"Are you okay?" Thomas managed to speak up. 

Miro looked at him half surprised, half serious. "Huh? Oh, yeah, just got a lot on my mind." 

Thomas nodded as they both entered the tomb. "It just seems like you're kind of.." his voice trailed off. "Are you mad at-"

"Thomas, please." The wizard interrupted him. 

"It just seems like you're mad at me or something." He let it out. 

Miro looked back at him with a defeated look on his face. Those blue dreamy eyes that made Thomas swoon were staring right at him. 

"I'm not, I'm not ma-" Miro started but his voice was cut by another voice much louder than his that echoed in the cave. 

_**I am Lu'ah Al-Skaven. Who are you to disrupt my work? Begone, or I will add you to my army of the dead!** _

Thomas and Miro looked at each other sharing the same expression. They both shred their weapons out, Thomas with his bow and Miroslav with his magic as they advanced carefully. The tomb was dark as they followed the path. The passage continued heading east, passing stacks of crates and posts that were supporting the ceiling. As they passed under a wooden slated section they peeked at a mage that seemed to be watching two draugr mining the back wall. 

"Necromancers, they raise body from the dead." Miro warned. 

Thomas remembered the draugr he had met before and shivers ran through his spine. He watched the rotted skinned skeletons work on the wall. What a miserable life... or death.

"Who's there!?" The necromancer turned to face them and seemed to have spotted Miro. Magic flew before his eyes as the body fell down.

"Remind me never get on your bad side." Thomas added as he followed the path ignoring Miro's surprised face at his comment.

After long passages of twists and turns, Miro spoke: "So any idea on where to find the Scroll?"  

"It should be in here." 

The pair walked into a catacomb. They turned around to find many, too many, bodies resting on the sides. Thomas looked around to find this uneasy feeling creep onto him. He looked at Miro who shared the same look on his face. The voice then spoke again. 

**I shall have vengeance for the death of my husband. **Rise from your graves to defeat these worms.****

Thomas looked in horror how the bodies were reanimated. Blue sparks glittered above their bones and decomposed skin as they started moving. They opened their eyes to show their icy blue stare that looked like lights. He tried aiming at them, but there were simply too many, he kept turning around unable to find a target. He felt Miro's grip on his arm as the wizard yelled.

"Run!" 

He followed him as the pair escaped through the path. He blessed the draugr were slow, giving them a clear advantage. They entered a hall room and ran up some stairs. He was almost starting to hate Nordic tombs. Almost. As they hid behind a table, Miro pushed his body down and curled against his. He could feel Miro's breath on his neck. He almost hated Nordic tombs if it weren't for some details. 

"Do you think they're gone?" Thomas asked after a while, Miro peaked and nodded. The men got up. Thomas took a look at the table, "I wonder who wants us dead so badly."

He picked up a book, half the pages were ripped, but he could manage to read: 

 

_**Of Fjori and Holgeir** _

_**A tale of two star-crossed lovers in Skyrim** _

_**Fjori the huntress met the warlord Holgeir on the field of battle.**_

_**N** _ _**one remember what they fought over, for their love to come was so great it overshadowed all rivalries or disputes. They fought to a standstill, as their followers looked on - till her sword broke his axe and his shield dulled her blade and all could see that they were equals.** _

_**As the Eagle finds its mates, so too did Fjori find hers in Holgeir, and a time of peace came to the clans of the forest. But as the summer's warmth gives way to winter's chill, so too would this peace pass.** _

_**But the Snake came and bit Holgeir, its venom seeping deep into the wound. Fjori** _ _**obtained an elixir from the Akavir and returned to the forest in haste.**_ _ **Though Holgeir could smell the winds of Sovngarde, she gave him the elixir and he was cured in an instant.** _

_**But the Snake bit Fjori as she poured the last drop into Holgeir's mouth, and fatigued from her journey, she joined the ancestors immediately.** _

_**Holgeir's grief was such that he built a tomb and upon completion, took his own life that he might rejoin her.** _

 

Star-crossed lovers. Thomas sighed as he put the book away and turned to notice Miroslav had left the room. 

"Miro?" 

He walked down the stairs slowly knowing the Draugr were hunting them. He found Miro opening a door. 

"The way out?" 

"Well we still need the Scroll. I can't see other exit other than the one we came running from." 

"Miro, the path is split in two." Thomas pointed at the door path, leading in separate ways.

"You go right while I go left. Sounds good?" Miro suggested. 

"Okay, be careful though." Thomas added without thinking which made the wizard look rather uncomfortable. "I mean, these ruins are dangerous and I wouldn't want you getting hurt." Thomas tried to make it better, but failed, Miro's expression had gotten worse. "I just... I mean-" 

"You too." Miro calmly added which reassured Thomas.

 

The right way lead to a small chamber which disappointed him. Where are you, you damned Scroll. He was starting to wonder if Lukas had any _actual_ idea where it was. He looked through the urns, the chests, on the tables. Nothing. He was about to leave when he saw a few papers on the floor. They seemed ripped out of some book, but what called his attention was the stain of blood on the top one. He grabbed them off the floor.

The handwriting was horrid, barely readable and Thomas had a hard time figuring out what it meant.

_**Twenty-five years I have grieved for my husband, and sought revenge against the Empire for his death. I have researched the magic to return his spirit to a body and something about the story of Fjori and Holgeir...  
** _

Thomas couldn't keep reading on that page; the ink covered by blood so he tried another one. 

_**Holgeir would make the perfect vessel to bring my Saeel back to life.** _

Holgeir? Wasn't that the guy from the book he had found earlier? 

**_Need an alive vessel. Holgeir's body is too old, must find a way to lure men._ **

He turned to another page. 

_**Got an Elder Scroll. Sent Tobias to spread rumors out and about for adventurers to come here. No one can know.** _

That was the last note, it couldn't really be the last page, there had to be more. He took a look around. His mind thought to look under the table and bingo, Thomas pulled out a book called  _Lu-ah's Journal._ He opened at a random page. 

**_Subject 1: Draugr murdered him before he could even make it pass the door. Useless._ **

**_Subject 2: A little better skilled when it comes to draugr, however tried to run away and had to drown him._ **

**_..._ **

Thomas read in order as the subjects list increased. 

**_Subject 23: The best one yet. I managed to enchant him but as I tried taking his spirit to replace it with my Saeel, his body could not take it. Frustrated. When will a worthy vessel arrive?_ **

This made, no sense, he was testing the subjects and their worthiness by coming in here. He stopped at the last one, eyes filled with shock.

_**Subject 45: I have managed to make Saeel live for a few seconds in the last boy who came in here. Note: wizards seem to endure the enchantment longer than ordinary humans. Perhaps a strong mage is what it's needed.** _

Miroslav. 

Thomas threw the book at the ground and ran to the left path he had left him go. It was a trap, he had to warn him. 

* * *

 

He ran towards the walls and stones until he stumbled into a great room with a throne room. He walked up the stairs and shouted at the sight of Miro's body on the floor.

"Miro!" 

He rushed to his side. His skin was cold, his lips were blue and he wasn't moving. No. " _No_." Thomas heard himself mumble. This could not be happening.

A voice crept up on him. "He's not dead, yet."

"Let him go!" Thomas shouted. He knew exactly who was behind this. 

"He's a perfect vessel, do you have any idea _how long I've waited for this?"_

Thomas cupped Miro's head in his hands and pressed it to his chest. He childishly wanted to share his own heat with him. "He's not yours to take!" 

"I don't care." 

Thomas turned to her with teary eyes, his hands shaking. What could he do? He had to save Miro. 

"Don't take away from me what was taken from you." 

The woman gave him a mysterious look, as if she was trying to find something in Thomas' eyes. She wouldn't find anything though, all what his expression spoke was of honesty.

" _Please._ " He begged.

"It's not fair."

"I can't lose him." His voice was desperate. He had no idea how to stop this spell, he could shot an arrow at her, but she was the only one who could wake Miro up. He held his head closer to him. 

"Do you love him?" The woman shot with an angry tone. 

"What?"

The woman didn't hide her annoyance. "I will not repeat my question." 

Thomas looked down at Miroslav's head buried in his chest. He nodded as he felt his heart beating with fear. 

"I loved my husband and _he died_. This is what is _right_. _Saeel will return to me_." 

The woman started wording some magic spells. Thomas' instincts took a hold on him as he automatically grabbed an arrow and shot it straight through her heart.

 

As she was only wearing mage robes, she fell down.

 

Thomas heard a mumbling. " _Thank you.."_

What had he done? The only change of bringing life back to Miro had died the second the arrow pierced her body. On the ground with his wizard's head close to him, he wanted to scream. Shout. Curse the life back into him. Lost and broken he felt the need to cry, but no tears let themselves fall on his cheeks. Just the emptiness inside of him. He pulled Miro's body closer to his own.

It wasn't until Thomas had buried his head in his wizard's neck that he noticed his heart was beating. It was beating. 

"Miro?!" He was surprised he was able to even make a sound.

"Thoma.." The wizard slowly groaned as he opened one eye. His breathing had become more evident. "What happened? Thomas?"

Miro opened his other eye to confirm his view. He felt one of Dragonborn's hands on his face while the other one was on his back. Thomas was looking at him like he was the only man in the entire world. He couldn't help but blush. "Thomas." He tried again.  

"I-" love you. Thomas finished mentally, but settled for a "Oh Miro.." and hugged the man tight. He thought Miro would push him away, but to his surprise he hugged back and snuggled his head in Thomas' neck. The pair held each other for a moment, before Miroslav pulled away and gave him a nod. 

" _The Scroll._ " 

Thomas had forgotten completely about it. He nervously laughed as he nodded. "She had it. It's probably around here." 

He noticed how Miro's eyes widened as he looked behind Thomas. As he turned around he found two ... ghosts. It was a man and a woman. He would have jumped if he wasn't holding Miro. 

"Thank you for saving us from the spell the necromancer had put on us. I am Fjori."

"And I Holgir."

Thomas realised who it was. He let go of Miro who sat up himself. 

"We wish to reward you with this." The woman moved her hands and appeared what seemed to be a white scroll in her hands. She leaned in to give it to Thomas.

"Now we can finally rest, come my love" Holgir told her. 

The ghost pair held hands and leaned in for an embrace, as their bodies dissipated. Thomas couldn't help but smiling at their sight, at the Elder Scroll who was finally in their hands, but mostly at Miroslav, who was looking right back at him. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaah my sweet ship sdfgsjd *-*   
> i think that love story is sad but beautiful at the same time idk, anyway thanks for reading :D <3  
> loooove feedback :)))


	12. Alduin's Bane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bastian returns to the capital as the new prince, while Thomas finally finds the shout he needs to defeat his enemy, for now..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ this ](http://youtu.be/WglUwGYQEKU)piece of art might put you in the mood for the battle ahead,  
>  I hope you enjoy this! :))

The doors opened wide as Bastian walked in the big city. Solitude's walls were filled with guards and people throwing flowers. Word had most likely spread out that the  _lost prince_ had been found after all these years. Skyrim had an heir. The crowd cheered as Bastian looked back at Robert who smiled and winked. He wasn't ready for this. He had to admit he was kind of jealous of Thomas, who had gone with Miro to find the scroll but alas, this was his own destiny. They made their way to a beautiful castle, with gardens and a big fountain in the middle. Close to the main gate, a woman and some guards were waiting. 

He dismounted his horse and walked up to them. He focused on the woman, she had blonde hair and beautiful green eyes. Her face lit up as she recognized him, she took a step and took him in her arms. 

"Mother.." Bastian spoke slowly as he awkwardly gave her a hug back. As she pulled apart he noticed the tears on her cheek. He didn't know how to react, the only family he had ever known was Miroslav, suddenly he had a mom... and a kingdom. 

"It's nice to see you." He added. 

The woman laughed as the crowd cheered even brighter. It was a wonderful day for the kingdom to rejoice. 

* * *

 

If the castle was considered pretty from the outside, the inside made look less. Flawless decor in every room with elegant lighting he observed. The royals had prepared a feast for them all. Food spread out across the table, he watched as people he had never met before ate and chatted as they drank. 

His mother, who was sitting next to him, leaned towards him. 

"So, how do you find the kingdom?"

Bastian laughed "It's quite interesting!"

"I'm so happy to see you. It's been so long, oh I'm sorry, it's all my fault." She burst into tears again. Bastian looked at her with a surprised look on his face.

"I don't blame you for what happened to me, I've made wonderful friends too, I've been alright and now we're blessed for having the chance to reunite. A very good person took care of me and raised me well."

"You're right." The Queen smiled as she cupped her hand on her son's cheek. "I must remember to thank him."

The moment was interrupted by Xabi who awkwardly stood next to them. 

"What is it General Alonso?" She asked.

"We must discuss a matter, my Queen, it is most urgent, please come with me."

 

They walked into what seemed a military room from a barracks. Robert walked in the room with a couple of soldiers behind him. Bastian sat down as Xabi continued. 

"My scouts tell me Ulfric is angry, no, not angry,  _furious_."

"No surprise there."

"They also say he's sending troupes as we speak."

"Solitude's walls are high enough to defend itself."

"He's not planning on attacking Solitude, that would be suicide. They seem to be heading towards Dawnstar. It gives him the second best position, after his failed attempt on Whiterun. We need to protect the village, it has no defense whatsover, and if we stop Ulfric there, it will be his end."

Robert spoke up. "With the lost Prince found," He gave Basti a nod. "Skyrim's people will find hope in the Empire, which leaves the Stormcloaks vunerable as they have never been."

"I want to go." Bastian's voice raised. 

"What? No!" The woman glared at her son.

"I can't stay and send my soldiers to die and not be a part of it. We all know what Ulfric is capable of, besides, we have unfinished business, and he knows it."

"We cannot stop you." Robert admitted, which earned another glare from the Queen. 

Xabi nodded. "I will protect him with my life, as he saved mine. I will notify the troupes." 

Bastian continued. "It's settled then. We leave tomorrow at first light." 

As the Queen sighed she simply added. "You're as brave as your father. He would be proud." 

Bastian sunk in her words and gave her a weak smile. Ulfric's days were numbered. 

 

* * *

 

Thomas walked the path to the peak of the white mountain, this time with Miro at his side. 

"Paarthurnax!"  He yelled between the strong wind that pushed them.

He noticed a body with wings approaching to his relief. He hated the cold in this damned mountain top. 

" _You have it. The Kel - the Elder Scroll. Time shudders at its touch. There is no question. Go then. Fulfill your destiny. Take the Scroll to the Time-Wound. Do not delay. Alduin will be coming. He cannot miss the signs."_

Thomas and Miro turned to find an barely visible wave at a distance. It looked like something had scratched the air. The time wound. An unnatural ripple of air distorting light passing through it.

As the Dragonborn walked towards it and took the Scroll out of his bag, Miro gripped his arm. Thomas turned around and was stunned by the look of concern the wizard had.

"I'll be fine, just... look out for Alduin, he'll be coming, go somewhere safe." He leaned in trying to reassure him. The wizard shook his head. 

"I'm not leaving you." 

"Miro.." Thomas started but Miro continued. 

"It's out of the question." 

He looked at the scroll in his hand, and as he took a few steps closer to the wound, he glanced at Miro who gave him a nod. He opened the scroll and to his surprise, he watched as the letters on it started to glow. The light intensified until Thomas could see nothing else. He grumbled and everything went dark. He closed his eyes, and opened them again to find his blindness fading. 

In front of him, was the same snowy mountain, except the sky was painted red. The letters he had seen earlier were still glowing before his eyes. He noticed three Nords to his right, but the moment he tried moving his legs, he found himself stuck. He tried opening his mouth but couldn't. He was trapped in his own body. 

A familiar cry sounded. He watched as a dragon lied down and attacked them, but these fought back. They were surprisingly skilled, Thomas thought to himself.

The dragon then spoke. " _Today Alduin's lordship will be restored. But I honor your courage. Die now, in vain."_  

Thomas watched as the three warriors charged at it. 

"For Skyrim!"  The woman between them shouted. He watched amazed at how the three of them managed to defeat such a beast. After the deed had been done, she walked pass one of the two man who was considerably old. 

"Why does Alduin hang back? We've staked everything on this plan of yours, old man." She started. 

"He will come. He cannot ignore our defiance. We ought to be careful, none have yet stood against Alduin himself."

 ****"They did not have Dragonrend. Once we bring him down, I promise I will have his head." The third man added, rather bloodthirsty.

Dragonrend? Thomas thought.

 _"_ You do not understand. Alduin cannot be slain like a lesser dragon. He is beyond our strength. Which is why I brought the Elder Scroll."

The man and the woman gasped as the old man took out the same Elder Scroll Thomas guessed was the one he had. 

"Felldir! We agreed not to use it!"

"I never agreed. And if you are right, I will not need it."

"We shall see soon enough. Alduin approaches!" 

 Thomas' eyes moved up to the sky to find the dark skinned dragon with piercing red eyes flying around. He landed on the wall Paarthurnax had earlier taught him the word for the fire shout. He looked exactly the same as Thomas remembered him.

"Let those that watch from Sovngarde envy us this day!" The woman yelled, and continued as three words escaped her mouth:  _JOOR ZAH FRUL!_

The magic of the shout was powerful enough to reach Alduin, who at it's blow was sent to land on the snow. 

_"What have you done? What twisted Words have you created?! Treacherous Paarthurnax! My teeth to his neck! But first... You will die in terror, knowing your final fate... To feed my power when I come for you in Sovngarde!"_

The nords kept attacking him as Alduin shouted a rain of fire. The Nords fought valiantly as he saw the dragon of doom take the advantage, even with the shout that induced mortality to its kind. What would it take to defeat this monster? He struggled to move but it was useless. He wanted to help. 

The woman turned to the old man. "It's no use! He's too strong! Use the Scroll, Felldir! Now!"

He immediately opened the Scroll towards his enemy. "Hold, Alduin on the Wing! Sister Hawk, grant us your sacred breath to make this contract heard! Begone, World-Eater! By words with older bones than your own we break your perch on this age and send you out! You are banished! Alduin, we shout you out from all our endings unto the last!"

Thomas could have sworn the dragon looked surprised. Magic came out of the Scroll as Alduin was swallowed by it. 

"It worked... you did it..."

"Yes, the World-Eater is gone...for now, we've created a time bomb. May the spirits have mercy on our souls."

Thomas felt the dark creep on him again as his eyes closed. He heard Miro's voice from a distance and before he knew it, his body was on the ground. The coldness that crept on his body forced him to open his eyes to find Miro's face on top of his.

"Thomas!" 

He knew it wasn't the time  _or_   the place but Thomas couldn't help but smiling at being held close to him. "I know Dragonrend, I know it." He managed to mumble.

"Thomas, get up, he's here." 

Thomas snapped back to reality to look elsewhere. He noticed the same black dragon flying above them. He heard his shouts. 

" _My belly is full of the souls of your fellow mortals, Dovahkiin. Die now and await your fate in Sovngarde!"_  

The pair turned to Paarthurnax who in return spoke to Alduin.  _" Lost funt. You are too late, Alduin! Dovahkiin! Use Dragonrend, if you know it!"_

Thomas nodded as Miroslav helped him up. He took a grip of his bow. 

"Take cover!" He shouted in Miro's direction to only be ignored, as he was already throwing fire balls at Alduin. 

"You wish." Miro winked at Thomas who couldn't help but smile. He charged with his bows, and when Alduin was close enough, he prepared and let out the same shout he had learnt earlier:

_JOOR ZAH FRUL!_

It hit Alduin exactly in the center of his body. He heard the Dragon say something in his tongue, but couldn't make it out. When Alduin was forced to land, Thomas threw an arrow at him, which to his surprise was perfectly matched by a fireball who had been sent in the perfect moment. He turned to Miro who winked back. This guy was going to kill him with his smoothness before the black dragon did. When he turned back at Alduin, he had managed to find a way to fly again after mumbling something else in his tongue. Thomas really needed to open a dragon tongue book sometime. 

"He's saying his _time_   _has come again."_ Miro managed to shout between explosions and running.

Thomas watched as Paarthurnax charged on Alduin above them, their teeth and shouts weakening each other. It was a majestic battle, two titans on the top of the highest mountain in the land. He felt his throat get ready again as he repeated the shout. 

_JOOR ZAH FRUL!_

This time, Alduin landed much faster than before, and as he did he spoke to Thomas.  _" _Dovahkiin, you call yourself? Arrogant mortal, y_ ou are no match for me."_

Wanna bet? Thomas charged towards him shooting his best arrows. They pierced his skin as the dragon growled. Behind him Paarthurnax and Miroslav were both attacking. As the three of them bravely stood against their enemy, he noticed Alduin was not fighting back as much anymore. Seeing as he wasn't moving anymore, Thomas could almost taste victory. He was next to his head when he spoke. 

_"Dovahkiin.  You have become strong. But I am Al-du-in, Firstborn of Akatosh! I cannot be slain here, by you or anyone else! You cannot prevail against me. I will outlast you... mortal!"_

He then opened his mouth towards him, completely surprising Thomas. He tried jumping to the ground but it was too late, the teeth had grabbed his legs and throw him against the snow. He groaned in pain as he fell. He took a look at his right leg and saw the blood coming out of his armor. At least it wasn't his head. As he turned to face the dragon, he was surprised to see him fly away. 

Miro rushed to his side with panic in his eyes, "I'm out of magic energy, I can't hea-" but was interrupted by Paarthurnax. Miro helped Thomas sit up, making his chest a support for Thomas' head. 

" _Very well done."_

"Where did he go?" Thomas shouted a bit too loud, half releasing the pain he felt on his leg, half angry the coward had took off.

" _I do not know, Dovahkiin, but what I do know is that you have won this battle..."_

Thomas' focus trailed off as his vision got blurry, the last thing he recorded was Miroslav's voice shouting his name. 

* * *

Bastian rode his horse next to Robert leading what was the best part of the army. Xabi had indeed ordered his best men for this battle. They were close enough to Dawnstar, where they were going to ambush the Stormcloaks. 

"So how is it you know Thomas?" He asked, out of curiosity.

"Oh, well, it's a rather funny story you see, he was about to get executed and this really big dragon interrupted it, so we escaped." 

"Funny story? You were there?" 

Robert nodded. Bastian remembered the dragon that had attacked Whiterun. 

"I know he'll save us." Bastian added. Robert would have replied but his attention was drawn by something else. "Order the man to stop!" Xabi, who was ahead of them shouted.

The pair advanced carefully towards Xabi. In front of them, lied a burnt village, everything was destroyed by the hands of fire. 

"What happened?" Bastian asked. 

"We're too late." Robert unmounted his horse and found his way down the main path. What had once been known as Dawnstar, was left to ruins. It had to be Ulfric. Who else was so cold to murder an entire village and raise it to the ground?

Bastian walked behind him looking around. He opened a door leading to a small house. He covered his mouth with his hand the smell of ash being unbearable. He looked around in horror how this house probably belong to a family, finding many beds inside it. If he hated Ulfric, this made it ten times worse. 

He got out of the house, fresh air filling his lungs. 

Robert rushed to him, horror in his eyes. "What is it?" Bastian asked. He pulled Bastian to Xabi. Who was ordering the men to turn back. 

"We found a Stormcloak body with a note, this isn't the target. It was a diversion, a way to get the troupes out of the way." Xabi coldly said.

"What?" 

"Ulfric is marching on the real target, probably already there with the luck we have. He knew we'd come here to stop them, he tricked us into bringing the army here." Robert tried to explain to Bastian. 

"What are you saying? Where's the target?" Bastian knew where this was going but he had to hear it.

Xabi's voice was as cold as it'd ever been.

"Solitude." 

 

 


	13. Solitude's Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to save Solitude, but some bigger events are about to unfold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god wow  
> so idk if anyone even remembers this story  
> i apologize sooo much for never updating for like 5 months, but it's been hectic and i kinda grew uninspired but somehow i felt like continuing it! :D  
> i'm on summer break now so i'll try my best to finish it!

"Where is he?!" 

His icy cold voice pierced the entire room with no disturbance.  

"I don't think you would have sent your own son to die at my hand so soon! He's hiding here, where is he?" 

No matter how many times the Queen had told Ulfric Bastian had left with the army, he refused to believe. The Stormcloaks had tricked the generals and had given them a false lead, Ulfric would take Solitude when being at it's weakest and murder that pretencious prince. That was all he needed to do to destroy the Empire's moral, but he wasn't here. He was hiding from Ulfric. Coward. Two soldiers held the Queen in their arms as Ulfric sat down on the Throne. 

"If he does not show up in a day. I will publicly execute you, Elisif. Mark my words." Making a sign to his guards. "Take her away."

He had to hurry, it wouldn't take long for Xabi and his troupes to figure it out. They had left Solitude defenseless to his mercy, and he was planning on keeping it. Even if Xabi had bigger numbers, he had a couple of tricks left under his sleeves. 

There was another thing that was in Ulfric's mind however, and it was not the lost prince. His men had spoken of one of Dragon blood. "Dovahkiin" He whispered. He knew his way with shouts, being an excellent student, but he knew gifted as he could be, he was no match to one of their own. He had to admit, he was jealous of his dragon soul. Yet this man found himself under the stupid prince's charm. Clearly he had not been taught the true ways of a nord. 

Ulfric chuckled, positive that would soon be arranged. 

* * *

" _Ansuz Kaunan.._ "

Thomas' eyes opened softly to a warm feeling on his leg that spread throughout this body. His face then turned to the wizard casting the spell. He was an extremely lucky man to have such a powerful Breton at his side. Miro noticed his friend had awakened.

"Finally, I've been casting that spell all night. You scared me when you passed out..." 

He couldn't help but blush. Had Miro really been healing him without breaks? His heart was about to burst.

"Miro.." He whispered. The wizard turned at his name. "Yes?"

He could have said anything, anything at all, but Thomas had never even had feelings for anyone else before. He wanted to explain how grateful he was to have met him. He settled for a rather cold reply.

"Where are we?" 

Miro smiled, as if he had no idea what was going on through Thomas' head. 

"We're in Whiterun." 

An idea sparkled in the dragonborn's head. "Miro, do you know all kinds of spells?" 

"I know many of them, but i wouldn't dare to say all." Always being modest, Thomas thought.

"Do you know if attraction spells work?" He couldn't believe the words had just come out of his mouth, but he had to know. He wanted Miro to at least find himself attracted to him. Maybe a spell would help?

The warlock, however, was not expecting it. He blushed and pulled away from Thomas immediately. 

"Well, um. I don't think they work, love is a very, a very difficult feeling, it must.. I shall look it up for you. May I inquire who is it for? Is it for Robert?" 

He stood up and rushed away from the room, leaving Thomas very confused.

"Robert?" 

* * *

"Philipp!" Bastian opened the doors to Dragonsreach like he had done every time growing up. Those days seemed so far away now. Always longing for adventure, now he had so much on his plate. "PHILIPP!" He yelled again, to find Manuel sitting on the throne. 

"Where's Philipp?" He asked as Manu got up rather embarrassed. 

"I was just pretending to be him, I'm sorr-"

"Manu."

"Yes Basti?"

"Where is he?" 

"Oh, he's in bed, it is the early morning after all."

"It's urgent." 

Manuel went into the back looking for Philipp as Bastian turned to find Miroslav walking down the stairs, behind him was the Dragonborn, following him. Thomas looked hurt, and Bastian rushed to him. 

"Are you okay?" 

Thomas opened his mouth to reply but Miroslav beat him to it. "He is only tired, we didn't stop. We've found the Scroll, and Thomas fought Alduin. He's hurt and hiding. We need to figure out where he went. I was thinking maybe Mario would have an idea. We must hurry to send him a note."

Thomas continued to find Robert down the stairs as well. At his sight, the tall man offered a nod to the Dragonborn. Returning his attention to his prince, he started.

"Prince Bastian, we need to hurry to Solitude. Word says Ulfric holds the city."

The bowman and the wizard turned in horror. "Solitude?"

Bastian explained. "It's why I'm here, Philipp and Mesut need to help us plan a strategy to take the capital back, I know Ulfric's expecting us. It's me he wants."

They turned at the sound of a door opening. 

"My dear friends." Philipp looked like if he was still half asleep. Manu was following him. "Did you find the Elder Scroll?" He initiated in Miroslav's direction. 

Robert interrupted him, however. "Solitude is taken, my Jarl."

Philipp's eyes widened. Robert continued: "He attacked Dawnstar just to lure us out of the way, now he has the advantage with the city." 

Manuel remembered his encounter with the man and managed to move beside Bastian. 

"I will call Mesut."

"Maybe Lukas could help us." Thomas suggested with a weak grin. 

Bastian felt his stomach grow tight at his name. Lukas. He gave Thomas a glare and turned around. He wasn't annoyed at the mention of his name, it was something else that bothered Basti.

As soon as he left the room, he felt a grip. 

"Hey!" 

He turned to find Thomas. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean--"

"What happened with Lukas?" Thomas saw right through him. How could he explain how he felt, how could he even begin..?

"I-"

Thomas gave him a small smile. "It's okay."

"Have you ever heard of unrequited love?" 

"I don't think Lukas doesn't love you back." Bastian's eyes widened. 

"It's not that!" He shouted in annoyance. 

"What is it then?" 

"He's not allowed to love. He told me once.. It doesn't matter. I have a city to save. What about you, when will you be able to fight? I need you by my side Thomas."

"I'm ready to go Basti. What's the plan?" 

"We'll go in, and try to reason with Ulfric." Thomas was about to object "I know, but we ought to try, if it doesn't work out, and none of us make it out of there in a day, Mesut has orders to attack with his army. There's been enough bloodshed."

* * *

The company walked on Solitude, the outskirts burning. Miroslav kept a close eye on Thomas, who wasn't well enough for this, judging on how slowly he walked. At the gate, Bastian demanded entry. A very well armed Stormcloak opened it.

"Ah, Prince Bastian. The king has been expecting you."

"There is no king, only a Queen." Xabi objected. 

As he let them in, they could catch a view of all that was renaming of the city: the town inside was devastated, Bastian couldn't believe his eyes. What kind of a prince was he? He caught a glimpse of Lukas, walking in front of them, but before he could say anything, Lukas winked and dissapeared. Robert rode next to Thomas. 

"Mülli, you ought to be careful. I don't think it's wise of you telling Ulfric you're the Dragonborn."

"I know, thanks Lewy." 

His leg still hurt, but he had to continue. He was needed and he owed them everything. They arrived to a square before the castle filled with homeless people, looking up to the high balcony, corresponding to the king's announcement spot. The smell of death was unbearable. 

Expect it was no king who was there: Ulfric stood there with his mother. Bastian wanted to do something, but he knew it was useless. Instead, the guard lead the way inside the castle. 

After finally arriving to the throne room, they saw the man. He was expecting them. 

"Ah, the lost Prince."

Ulfric's expression showed controlled anger. Everyone in the room knew he was terribly jealous of Bastian. His mother showed signs of exhaustion. 

It was a miracle Bastian hadn't killed him already. "What do you want from us?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to shout you apart. Unless... The Dragonborn saves you..." He teased.

Miroslav automatically put on a defensive stand in front of Thomas, but Ulfric wasn't paying attention. His focus had shifted to the balcony, where a mysterious light had sparked. The crowd stayed silent at the apparition. The light slowly transformed itself into a person, and no ordinary person: Lukas.

Ulfric seemed surprised just like the rest of the group.

"We were born to serve our kings. You cannot fight the power of the Trinity."

Bastian remembered the first time he met Lukas. He called him, Manuel and Thomas the Holy Trinity. 

"Manuel, Thomas. Step Forward" He ordered.

The pair stepped forward. Lukas smiled.

"Courage, Loyalty and Spirit."

"What is this rubbish!?" Ulfric interrupted, but only to be ignored: Lukas proceeded. 

"Together, you're able to summon our army, my people. We bow to you."

Manuel, Thomas and Bastian looked at each other and held hands. As Lukas got on his knees, they felt an awful lot of wind around them, ghostly figures appearing and starting to attack Ulfric's men. At the sight of this, the false King jumped to grab the Queen and run away with her. 

Bastian spotted this and immediately followed, joined by Thomas. Miroslav, caught between fire and swords, caught a glimpse of the pair following the Leader of the rebellion,  and left the room in their direction.

Ulfric was incredibly fast, and Thomas could barely keep up with his wounded leg. He mentally cursed Alduin.

By the time they had reached the gate, Bastian threw a paralyzing spell on the man. It was rather useless, though. Instead, he stopped and pointed a dagger at his mother.

"Let her go! It's me you want!" Bastian shouted, aiming a fire ball at him. He couldn't shoot though, He could have missed and his his mother. 

The man smiled, as if he was expecting him to hear that. Miroslav joined them.

"I'll let her go at a price." 

Thomas gave Bastian a skeptical look. They all knew better to fall into Ulfric's games.

"Give me the Dragonborn, and I'll give you what you seek."

Miroslav automatically turned to Bastian. "Don't! It's a trap!"

Thomas watched as Miro quarreled around the decision, as if it was his to take. He knew what he had to do to keep Bastian's mother safe. He took a step forward.

"Are you a man of your word?" He asked.

"I am a Nord, just like you." He replied a smirk on his face.

"Thomas, don't!" Bastian intervened, but to no sucess. The Dragonborn didn't even look at the pair. Miro whimpered. "They'll kill you." 

Still looking at Ulfric, he added. "I'm the last Dragonborn, it's not up to you to decide my faith. But I'll accept, if let her go."

Ulfric released the woman. she stumbled and fell on her knees, slowly enough for Bastian to catch her. Miroslav watched in horror as Ulfric casted a spell on Thomas that made him lose consciousness. He put Thomas' body on his shoulder and started walking in the other direction. He was shortly followed by some few men. 

* * *

 

 

"Miro.." Bastian started for the fifth time. "We'll find him, and we'll take Windhelm down with us. Ulfric's city. I've decided we will attack."

Miroslav had spent all his time reading books, it was his comfort. He knew he wasn't strong enough to rescue Thomas, but he had no choice. He had to figure out a way. Bastian stood in front of his desk with Lukas, Robert and Manuel. 

"He's far more powerful than what you think." Manuel started. 

"He's injured!" Miro replied for the first time, but Bastian had had enough.

"We all know you're love with him, but you have to focus and let your feelings aside!" 

The wizard stopped, his cheeks flooded red. "I- I-" He looked at everyone who seemed amused by his awkwardness.

"Come on, don't tell me you hadn't reached that conclusion. I've never seen you care this way about anyone." 

"It...doesn't matter, he... doesn't love me back." Admitting his feelings hurt, because of this. Why did Bastian have to say this in front of everyone?

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Bastian winked. Robert interrupted. "We will make Ulfric pay. I already sent a letter to the Blades. Marco and his crew should meet us there."

Miro sighed. He was surprised, as the world was threatened by Alduin, as all his friends were in danger, all he could think about was how he was going to hug Thomas when he saw him. He felt like he'd never let him go again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is an Elder Scroll game AU with the German National team that came out of my imagination, I'll try to update this from time to time, the chapters will get better :D
> 
> (Don't worry, if you haven't played the game it's gonna be explained chapter by chapter)


End file.
